Half and Half
by Treeclaw
Summary: I am different from other cats. I have a HUGE secret. I am in two clans at once and I have coped with it for countless moons as Flowerheart of Thunderclan and Silverpool of Shadowclan. Until now it has been fine...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm different from other cats. I don't have this HUGE destiny that could save the clans, but I am apart of a prophecy.I was born in Thunderclan. My mother was Willowheart and my father was Tigerfoot. I had a sister, who died of greencough in the middle of leaf-bare. I wanted to be what many others in my clan wanted to, or are...A great warrior! Maybe even Flowerstar! But, this secret holds me back. Let me explain...**

It was a cloudy day in leaf-fall. No sun was around to warm any cat nor was there any rain to freeze your pelt. I was almost four moons old at the time. I was playing with my father, Tigerfoot, near the Shadowclan border. Though I wasn't supposed to be taken out of camp, I didn't mind it one bit! It was fun to see the other clans! Well, we couldn't see Riverclan, but that wasn't the bad part.

"Over there's Shadowclan." Tigerfoot said

"Why does it smell weird over here?" I asked

"Well Flowerkit, each clan has a different scent. We smell weird to Riverclan!" Tigerfoot replied

"How?"

"Starclan knows, but this is their territory. They might be hostile at times so make sure you _never_ cross that border. We don't need a battle." He said

"Why? To weak to defend your clan Tigerfoot?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice. I had heard no cat approach. I looked up and saw a black she-cat leap off a small rock and stand behind the border line. She had sleek black fur and glaring yellow eyes, that were pointed at my father.

"Not at all Darktail. It just isn't nesaccery to have a battle over something that can be avoided." Tigerfoot said

"He's right Darktail."

I saw a ginger furred tom come out behind the black she-cat. This one looked much kinder than Darktail.

"Hello Gingerpelt." Tigerfoot said

"As to you Tigerfoot. Come along Darktail, Rosestar needs us back at camp." He said

Darktail looked annoyed, but followed any way. Tigerfoot's tail brushed my pelt, but I ignored it.

"Mind if I lay here for a while dad?" I asked

Tigerfoot looked hesitant. He shook his head and gripped my scruff.

"I have to go back." I thought

I shook my head. What could I want with **Shadowclan**? It's not like I was born there! I wanted nothing to do with those flea-bitten mongrels! At least that is what Tigerfoot and Darktail called them. I entered Thunderclan camp and saw the apprentices bustle around camp. I watched as Whitekit ran out of the nursery.

"Whitekit!" I called

The old kit ran over to me. He was so fun to play with and I knew that his apprentice ceremony was soon. He was six moons old, so..

"What Flowerkit?" He asked

"Why don't we like Shadowclan again?" I asked

"**Why**? Those mangy cats stole one of our litters _and_ attacked us twice for stepping barely over the border! Or, at least that's what I've heard." Whitekit said

"Let all cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highrock for a meeting!" Cloudstar said

"Come along." Willowheart said

I followed my mother and entered the nursery. But, I saw Whitekit follow Snowfoot and Coalstorm.

"Is this his ceemony?" I asked

"Yes. He's two moons older than you remember." Willowheart said

"Right." I replied

"Today, we give Whitekit his apprentice name. He has reached the age of six moons and is ready. Whitekit, do you pledge yourself to the warrior code and to follow the way of a warrior?" Cloudstar asked

"I do."

"Then until you gain your warrior name, you shall be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor shall be Jayclaw. Learn well from her." Cloudstar said

"Whitepaw! Whitepaw!" The clan said

"He got the deputy!" I shouted

"Yes, and he is very lucky to be her apprentice. Jayclaw hasn't had one since your father was an apprentice." Willowheart said

I laid down and sighed. I looked outside and felt a cold breeze ruffle my fur. Leaf-bare was coming and it would be freezing! I watched as my camp emptied and it was lonely without Snowfoot in here with Whitepaw, for all I had was Willowheart and my sister. I looked around and saw that Willowheart and Gingerkit were asleep.

"I can see Shadowclan!" I thought

I quietly got up and slipped out of the nursery. I walked out of camp and sniffed the air. No scent of the clan was around.

"Where did we go?" I thought

I looked around and noticed the rock that I had tripped on earlier and ran that way. The clan's scent hit me as I noticed the border. I dimly saw a few pine trees and yearned to go into the territory and finally ran in. I felt a sudden shudder run through my pelt as I fell down. I felt my shoulders shift outward and I turned and saw my pelt turn into a new color. My pelt was graying and turning a sort of silver color! I suppressed a yowl as I got up. I ran around the area and saw a small pool of water.

"Oh Starclan what happened?" I asked myself

I saw that my face had grown narrower and my shoulders were bulkier. I had a shorter tail and smaller paws. My fur was silver instead of brown and my eyes were a faded yellow instead of a green! I ran back the way I came and entered Thunderclan territory. I felt another shudder pass through as I felt my face widen and my paws grow. My shoulder's shrunk as well. I turned and saw my normal brown fur and relaxed a bit. I ran back to camp and saw no difference.

"They don't know that I left!" I thought

I ran back into the nursery and quietly laid next to Willowheart. My heart was racing from not fear, but, exhilaration.

"I gotta go back there!" I thought

I laid next to my sister and closed my eyes, knowing I had to go back.

**My life was different from that day. I was known as a vanishing helper in Shadowclan, but was a warrior there as well. I was Silverpaw there and grew up in both clans, learning Thunderclan techniques and Shadowclan. Somehow it has worked...Until now.**


	2. Shadowclan Warrior

A sharp breeze ruffled the air and brought the scent of pine trees and the musky water from under the moss. The dapples of sunlight that came through the area hit the newly grown grass. Quick movements of brown moved in some parts as mice hid in the holes in the ground. In the damper parts, lizards scuttled along the sides as frogs croaked to one another in the small pools. At this, a silver furred she-cat burst into the area, grabbing hold of a frog in her jaws. That, was me. I was finishing my assessment from Nightfoot. I had already caught a mouse, three lizards, and now a frog. How much more did I need to catch for her to be satisfied? Also, I needed to be back in Thunderclan territory soon. My mentor there, Leafbreeze, was said to be planning to have my assessment tomorrow.

"Great, two nights without sleep." I thought

I walked away carrying my frog and dug it in the soft mud near it.

"Excellent work Silverpaw."

I jumped as a black she-cat walked over to me, her green eyes full of happiness.

"You have done excellent for your assessment. Let's get this prey back to camp and I'll tell Rosestar that you passed." Nightfoot said

My eyes widened in happiness. I was becoming a warrior today! But, only for one clan. I had no true clan since I had two clans as my home. I was Silverpaw of Shadowclan and Flowerpaw of Thunderclan. I was still happy that day as I walked through the marshy territory of Shadowclan. The few patches of sunlight hit my silver pelt. I entered camp through the thorn tunnel. I saw Pebblespot enter the nursery to see his mate. Crowflight was expecting his kits and was accompanied by Mosspoppy, who had Foxclaw's kits. I watched as Nightfoot ran off towards Rosestar's den and I ran into the apprentice's den, where Blackpaw was enjoying a lizard.

"Why are you so jumpy?" She asked

"I passed my assessment!" I shouted

"Really! That's excellent Silverpaw!"

I turned and saw Blackpaw's sister, Lizardpaw. The two black she-cats were complete opposite. Blackpaw was a bit grumpy at times, didn't like to ask for help, liked to boast about her skills. Lizardpaw was so full of life and a bit modest at times, but was open to new things.

"All cat who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Low Branch for a meeting!" Rosestar called

"That's for you!" Lizardpaw said

I smiled in happiness as I exited the den. As I left, my head hit the brambles that were surrounding the camp.

"Watch out." Rainheart said

I smiled sheepishly. I shook my head and sat inside the crowd next to Nightfoot and the medicine cat den, that smelled of pine needles. I looked up at Rosestar, who proudly sat atop the low hanging hazel branch where she sat to make annoucements.

"Every time I do this it makes our clan stronger. We gain a new warrior and with that a new possible mentor and an excellent fighter and protector of our kits. Silverpaw, step forward." Rosestar said

I happily walked up to the Low Branch and sat next to Rosestar. Her tortoiseshell pelt shining in the sunlight that escaped from the trees empty patches.

"I know you have not always been around, but when you are, you have shown excellent dedication and strength to Shadowclan. Silverpaw, from this day on you shall be known as Silverpool. Starclan honors your strength and loyalty and welcomes you as a full warrior of Shadowclan."

"Silverpool! Silverpool!"

I couldn't believe it! I was a full warrior!

"Now, there is a cat who's been waiting to become an apprentice." Rosestar said

I stepped down from the perch and walked over to my clanmates. How much I wished I had a sibling or a parent in this clan. But, I didn't. I was here half of my life and the other half in Thunderclan, where I had my father to praise me. My mother died of an attack from Riverclan since we supposedly ''stole prey''. Why would I even eat fish?

"Sunkit, come forward." Rosestar said

A ginger she-kit followed Mosspoppy out of the nursery and out into the open. Sunkit was finally six moons and I could see the happiness in her eyes. Sunkit ran away from Mosspoppy's grasp and over to where Rosestar was.

"Sunkit," Rosestar began, "It is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on until you have gained your warrior name you shall be known as Sunpaw! Your mentor shall be," She studied the clan cats, "Earthpelt."

The tom's eyes widened. He seemed way too young to be getting an apprentice, but, he proudly stepped forward and up to his apprentice.

"Earthpelt, this is your first apprentice. I am trusting you will pass down your wisdom and patience to Sunpaw." Rosestar said

"Earthpelt! Earthpelt!"

The ginger she-cat leapt down as I saw the replacement deputy, Pebblespot, walk towards me. Since our actual deputy, Shadetail, was in the nursery with Littlefang's kits. I had never heard of a deputy having kits, so it was kinda weird that it happened.

"I want you to find Rainheart, Littlefang, and Mosspoppy." Pebblespot said

I nodded and ran into the warrior's den. I saw that my nest was already being made by Rainheart and Nightfoot.

"Wow! Thanks guys!" I shouted

"No problem Silverpool." Nightfoot said, "We know that when your vigil is done, you won't want to make your own nest."

I kindly nodded as I walked over to my new nest. Pine needles and moss were nice and fresh and it smelled freshly of my territory.

"Rainheart." I said, "Pebblespot wanted me to find you so he could bring a patrol out for hunting."

"Who did he want?" He asked

I thought of what Pebblespot said. I repeated the names and Rainheart nodded.

"Well, Mosspoppy is probably with Sunpaw. Littlefang might be in the nursery."

"Okay. I'll check the nursery. You check the apprentice's den." I said

I left and headed towards the nursery. I ducked under the low branches and went into the darkened nursery. The two she-cat's black pelts were almost gone in the minimal amount of light. I did manage to see their eyes and their outlines. I heard Ashkit squeal next to Shadetail as Ravenkit and Graykit tumbled around in the rear of the nursery. There was another outline next to Shadetail.

"Littlefang?" I asked

The cat looked up and it was Littlefang. The tom walked up to me and I said-

"Pebblespot wants you on a hunting patrol with him, Mosspoppy, and Rainheart."

Littlefang nodded and nuzzled his kit. We left the nursery and I spotted Rainheart with Mosspoppy in the camp. Pebblespot was coming towards the group as I pointed my tail to the group. I went back to the warrior's den and I laid down in my fresh nest.

"Now, tomorrow I get to go through this again." I thought

"Well, let's go." Pebblespot said

I watched them leave and I entered my den. I wondered what was occuring in Thunderclan right now.

***This may have three P. * **


	3. Where is She?

This was my territory. I was proud to defend it for my life. The thick undergrowth swarming around trees that differed. The scent of mice and voles drifted around the territory. The odd shaped stone walls around my camp. I slipped through the thorn barrier with the dusk patrol into the large camp. The Highledge sits off to the side with Cloudstar's den. Fernpaw and Barkpaw burst out of the apprentice's den as I enter my den.

"Whitefur!" Flamepelt exclaims, "How's the prey doing?"

"Very well. Though, with leaf-bare coming it won't last to long." I replied

"Keep your pelt on." Poppysky said, "It's not for another four moons!"

I nodded, but something else was bothering me. Where was Flowerpaw? I had heard that Leafbreeze told Cloudstar that she was ready, yet I haven't seen my friend in almost a full sunrise. She's been disappearing like this for a while, but I don't know why! She always comes back the same. Could she be seeing a cat from the twoleg place or a rogue? She couldn't be! She smelled the same every time she came back and her scent wasn't mingled, nor did she smell like she was on another territory! But, where could she be going for that long! She could leave for a sunrise or even four! I wish she would tell me...I got up from my nest and grabbed a small mouse.

"No-claw needs it more than me." I said

I laid back down next to the thorny bush and enjoyed it, the thought of Flowerpaw still on my mind. She has to come back soon! Her warrior ceremony was, probably, tomorrow. I looked up and saw the almost half-moon in the sky. Our medicine cat, Wolfclaw, would be heading out and I hope he would bring news of her. I laid in my nest and fell asleep. I jerked awake and saw that I was near the edge of a forest. Sniffing the air, I realized this was Thunderclan! But, it was completely different from before! I looked to my left and saw a twoleg nest in the distance and it looked very different from the one we're supposed to have. Another scent reached me as I began following it. As I walked, I took notice of the surroundings. The large trees were decorated in little buds of soon-to-be flowers, thick undergrowth wrapped around the land. A huge sycamore stood out from the others and reached what seemed like the clouds. I passed by large rocks that were bathed in sunlight and another where I heard the hissing of adders. The scent was growing stronger and stronger as I reached a new place. It smelled almost like Windclan! With that I saw something unfold between my eyes. Two cats came out of nowhere. One was a white furred tom with a black tail and muzzle. The other was a brown furred she-cat. Both were on Windclan territory.

"_Please _believe me Blacktail! Why would I lie to you?" The she-cat asked

"Because you love someone else!" Blacktail hissed

"No! I love you!"

"Then why do you always reek of Riverclan when you come back? You must be with someone from that clan, Swiftpoppy!" Blacktail shouted

Swiftpoppy was holding back something. It looked like it hurt her! She finally sighed and looked into Blacktail's stern gray eyes, her sorrow filled green ones locking with his.

"If I show you, you can't tell **anyone**!" Swiftpoppy said

Blacktail was hesitant and he finally nodded.

"Before I show you, let me tell you that Starclan gave me this power. So, if you hate it, go yell at them." Swiftpoppy said

Blacktail stayed silent. Swiftpoppy looked in front of her towards a large river and walked toward it. The vision soon became blurry and I awoke.

"What the?" I said as I awoke

The light of the sun was igniting my nest with light. My eyes squinted as I sat up. Red streaks were in the air with orange and yellow mixing with it. The hints of the black night sky were nearly gone and were blue/violet and intertwining with the warm fiery colors. The sky was on fire as the dawn sun began to rise. I sat down and began giving my self a quick grooming, the previous dream still disturbing me.

"Where could these cats have been? It certainly doesn't look like Windclan territory here!" I thought

The names weren't to familiar either. Blacktail? Swiftpoppy? I never heard of them. Nor, why going into Riverclan territory could be so bad for that she-cat. Should I go talk to Wolfclaw about this? Or at least Cloudstar? Maybe I should wait. See if the dream comes to me again. If I find more out, maybe it could mean something for today! Maybe a prophecy was shrouded in it and I could find it! But, what could something that happened moons and moons ago possibly do with me? I'm not Windclan nor Riverclan! I sighed and got out of the den, picked out what was left of the prey, and laid down again. Then, my eyes caught the outline of a cat in the distance. She wasn't coming through the dirtplace tunnel, but the entrance. My pelt began to prickle as I left my prey. Then, it turned toward me and my heart exploded! It was Flowerpaw! She was okay!

"Flowerpaw!" I said

"Whitefur?! You're up early!" Flowerpaw said

"Yeah, well..." I began

"Well, I am in such a great mood! The Moonpool was beautiful!"

"You were at the Moonpool?" I asked

"Yeah, Starclan showed me..." She hesitated, "What was it, oh! A litter of three healthy kits!"

"Really?"

She nodded and returned to the apprentice's den, but she looked extremely tired for some reason, as though she had a vigil! But, I didn't press. She was okay and I can relax for a while. My love was okay.


	4. Thunderclan Warrior

"...I give you your warrior name of Flowerheart. Starclan honors your loyalty and bravery and welcomes you as a full member of Thunderclan!" Cloudstar said

"Flowerheart! Flowerheart!"

I felt my heart expand in my chest, a warrior of Thunderclan! My home clan! As I listened, I heard Whitefur's voice over everyone's, including Willowheart and Tigerfoot's. I leapt down and saw Leafbreeze smile happily at me.

"You've done well Flowerheart." Leafbreeze said

"It's only because of my mentor." I replied

Leafbreeze smiled as Whitefur came up to me.

"Guess you're a warrior now." He said happily, "You're lucky too! Mine was held after the Gathering and yours is a half-moon away!" Whitefur said

"Yeah, it is pretty great." I said

"Why do you not sound excited?" He asked

I wanted to shout "'Cause I have to stay up all night again!". But, I didn't. Whitefur's kind gaze was full of wonder and emotion as I smiled and said-

"Just not looking forward to staying up all night. I am tired for some reason!"

"Well, you've been to a Gathering, so, you did that with ease." Whitefur said

We began walking away from the group of cats. I noticed Bramblekit and Briarkit come out of the nursery and leap over to me.

"When can we be a warrior Flowerheart? I wanna be your apprentice!" Bramblekit shouted

"No! I wanna be her apprentice!" Briarkit exclaimed

The two kits began to play-fight as Hollycloud stepped out of the nursery and hissed at her two kits.

"Sorry Whitefur and Flowerheart. They're so full of energy!" Hollycloud said

"No problem. They're like every other kit that's been born. I was like Bramblekit!" I said

"See! She was like me so I get her!" Bramblekit boasted

"That's up to Cloudstar." Hollycloud said

"When can we have someone else to play with Hollycloud?" Briarkit asked

"When Petaldapple has her kits. Which should be very soon."

I laughed at the little kits. So much energy. I turned with Whitefur and laid next to him in the warrior's den.

"Well, hopefully they'll be this energetic when they become apprentices." I said

"They all calm down when they become apprentices. But, Fernpaw certainly didn't." Whitefur said

"That is completely true. You try having her pounce on you every single night wanting to practice battle moves."

A sharp yowl pierced the air. I saw Wolfclaw race out of his den and shout-

"Who did this?!"

"Did what?" Whitefur asked

"Killed that mouse?"

"Was it-" Cloudstar began

"I found it on the bottom of the pile. But it wasn't crow-food!"

"What happened?" I asked

"It...It changed color! It became a silver furred one and it..." Wolfclaw said

"Calm down. It could mean something minor." Cloudstar said

"I...I...Know. But what?"

The tension in the air had disappeared. Though, many still eyed Wolfclaw.

"What could it mean? A silver mouse." I thought

The crowd broke up as I relaxed.

"That tom is crazy at times." I whispered

The sharp cold air of leaf-fall pierced the warm area with claws. More flame colored leaves trekked the sky as they landed in our camp. Little Briarkit came out and began to bat at the leaves as Bramblekit was happily running over to the elder's den. This is how I like to see Thunderclan. Happy and healthy with no true threats at the moment. Then a thought punctured my happiness.

"What would I do if I had kits?"

I'd be gone for six moons! What would Shadowclan or Thunderclan do? I can't not have kits either since they'd wonder why I never took a mate. I glanced over at Whitefur and smiled. The only good thing was I didn't like anyone in Shadowclan. But, they were still hesitant about Silverpool and how she disappeared a lot. I shook my head. I became a warrior today, not four moons ago. I had time to relax and get used to this. But that sign...that sign was weird. Why turn a brown mouse silver? It made no sense.

"Why do you look like you're worrying so much?"

I looked up and saw Leafbreeze pad in. Her brown pelt was matted and her green eyes were full of concern.

"Why do you look like you fell down a hill?" I teased

"Some trespasser from Windclan." She said

My ears perked up.

"Who?"

"Featherpelt. He's gone and a border patrol should be sent over there."

I nodded and looked down. I felt her tail brush my pelt as I looked up at her. Ever since Willowheart died from battle she's been like a mother to me. I smiled kindly as she said-

"What's wrong?"

"It just seems like so much pressure can come from being a warrior. What if I have kits? What will I do then?" I said

"I've had kits and it is wonderful. Its harder than being a warrior, but it brings the best reward. New warriors or even a new medicine cat for Thunderclan. Don't worry, you have plenty of time. You'll find the right tom and have a nice life here." Leafbreeze said

The warrior got up and left me feeling better than I had before. She was a great she-cat. I watched her bound off to her mate, Flamepelt. She looked so happy with him.

"Like me and Whitefur." I thought

The white warrior wasn't here, but I still wanted to see him again. I got up and found Jayclaw speaking to Tigerfoot.

"...patrol to Windclan and search for intruders. Leafbreeze spotted one earlier."

"Can I come?" I asked

"Sure."

I went back to the warrior's den with Tigerfoot. We grabbed Poppysky and Graypelt, who were eager to come.

"Thank Starclan it isn't Shadowclan territory." I thought

Though I wanted to see the pine trees and the marshy area again, I had to prove that I can handle this and do whatever Thunderclan wanted from me.


	5. intruders

"Come on Flowerheart!" Graypelt said

I hissed in annoyance. That tom saw me stumble, he should wait a heartbeat for me to get up. I raced over to them as we started up again. I heard a rumbling noise next to me and everyone turned their gaze to Poppysky.

"Sorry, haven't eaten since sunhigh." She said

"We can hunt." Tigerfoot said

"You three can, I'll check for any intruders." Graypelt said

I rolled my eyes and began checking for any prey. It was starting to diminish since leaf-bare was coming. The air no longer held its old warmth. The clouds were a grayish color and no longer giving way to clear skies, but hiding the warm sun. The mighty trees were now frail looking without any leaves. One or two brown/red leaves were on the branches and looked as though they were going to leave. The winds grew stronger the closer we got to Windclan. Then, a delectable scent drifted across my nose.

"Vole." I said

And in the distance, a little brown figure was bustling among a small berry bush. I slowly walked over and went into a crouch. I stalked forward, carefully avoiding the dead leaves. I held my tail still and unsheathed my claws as I reached leaping distance.

"Come on Flowerheart!"

The vole became alert and ran off. I leapt up and saw Graypelt staring at me.

"Thanks a lot Graypelt! I just found a vole!" I hissed

He turned around and I left the area. I returned and saw Tigerfoot and Poppysky eating a mouse.

"I would be eating something, if mouse-brain didn't scare off my vole!" I said

"Graypelt, go find something to eat. Flowerheart you too." Tigerfoot said

He just ignored my statement! Rude! I walked away from them and went towards Windclan. But, my thoughts were on my father.

"He just ignored me and what Graypelt did." I said to myself

He wasn't easily pleased. He wasn't like Whitefur's father, Coalstorm. He always visited Whitefur when he wasn't busy. Tigerfoot avoided me and Willowheart and was abosrbed in keeping Thunderclan healthy. The only time he did something was when he took me to Shadowclan border. That's it. I sat down and did what I usually did when I was confused. Talk to myself. I know it seems like I'm mouse-brained, but it helps me think. Willowheart wasn't much better. She cared for me and told me stories, but was there to take care of me and when I became an apprentice, I hardly saw her after that. And then came the battle that took her life. Riverclan attacked and a blue/gray tom had killed her. It had affected me, but I got on. How much I yearned to have parents who cared! Love was a word I never heard. But, I felt.

"Everyone knows what love is." I said

But not everyone had experienced it. That's one of the reasons I escape to Shadowclan. I wasn't born there and won't have to have a constant reminder of parents that didn't seem to love me. Oh how I missed the only family member I had. My little sister, Brownkit died to soon. Greencough was the murder. We looked so much like Willowheart! But it was odd how little we looked like Tigerfoot. We didn't have his long tail, nimble frame, nor wiry fur. But, I didn't see how Brownkit had yellow eyes. Tigerfoot and Willowheart had green eyes, like mine. Willowheart never truly talked about her family. But, I guessed that her mother or father had yellow eyes. A rustling noise broke my stupor of thought. A flash of brown fur and pink.

"Intruders!" I thought

I got up and saw Graypelt and Tigerfoot run in.

"You saw them too?" I asked

"Flowerheart why didn't you stop them?" Tigerfoot asked

"I..I don't know where they went.." I replied

"They went that way!" I heard Poppysky exclaim

We ran that way and the scent grew stronger and stronger with each paw step. They wouldn't come this far if a piece of prey came over. I also didn't even smell a rabbit! They were stealing our prey! I then heard a scared squeak and the fresh scent of vole drifted into the air.

"They caught something." I said

"They did, on our territory." Tigerfoot said

I heard rustling and hissed,

"Get down."

They listened. We watched as a brown tom walked by carrying a piece of prey. A pink/gray she-cat followed.

"Ivytail and Heatherclaw." Poppysky said

The two turned their heads and I resisted the urge to leap at them. We froze and sat there. I felt Graypelt shuffle his paws irritably. They began walking as Graypelt whispered-

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Tell Cloudstar to watch Windclan border. When they leave, Poppysky, set the border." I said

Graypelt hissed and the two Windclan cats disappeared. We waited what felt like moons till Tigerfoot got up and we began walking. The cats were over their territory. Poppysky walked forward and quickly set the border. I faintly smelled the scent until Poppysky set it. Now it was fully aware that it was _our _territory. If they pass over it, then we know they meant it.

"Come on. Cloudstar needs to know." Graypelt said

"And I get to enjoy staying up all night." I thought

How could Windclan do that? They must have plenty of rabbits for now and they couldn't do it now! We headed back to camp and I watched Graypelt and Tigerfoot bound off to Cloudstar's den.

"He's not gonna be happy." I thought

Leafbreeze was walking to me and she smiled.

"Its not that hard to stay up all night. You have to watch for _anything _suspicious." She said

I nodded and walked off to the warrior's den. Whitefur was grooming his pelt and I happily sat next to him, closing my eyes on my nest. Getting as much sleep as I could before my second vigil. For two nights without sleep, I'd be dead tired when dawn arrives.


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn light broke the surface of the night sky. I sighed in relief. I _was_ dead tired and couldn't wait for a warrior, even apprentice, to come by and say I can leave. I was so close to falling asleep near moonhigh. Thank Starclan that Whitefur came by and told me I did very well.

"You can talk now." He said

"Good! I hate not talking!" I said

"I can see why." Whitefur joked

I got up and stretched. Standing up, I felt my eyes droop.

"Go grab a piece of prey and eat something, unless you want to come with me on a hunting patrol." He offered

"I'd like that."

At this, Cloudstar stepped out of his den and stretched. He took notice of Whitefur and I and padded over.

"You did very well Flowerheart. Whitefur, where are you going?" He asked

"I'm going on a hunting patrol with Flowerheart." Whitefur responded

"Would you mind if I came?" Cloudstar asked

"Not at all." I said

Cloudstar walked over to us and we left the camp. A sharp breeze pierced my pelt and made me shiver. The trees were now bare and the undergrowth was nearly gone. The sky was gray and it had a few flecks of white. Frost decorated the dead grass and few leaves.

"Leaf-bare is almost here." I said

"That it is." Cloudstar said

I hated that season. Everything was cold and I would be starving. But, I hated it even more. I had two clans, hence two to take care of. I usually stayed in one clan more often than the other during this time. Last time it was Thunderclan, hence Shadowclan for this time. It felt like I was cheating! I was getting more prey since I had some from one clan and some from the other. I couldn't deny it since it'd look like I was hiding something.

"Come on Flowerheart!" Cloudstar said

I shook my head. I had fallen behind by a few fox-lengths. Running up to them, I caught the scent of blood.

"Anyone else smell that?" I asked

Cloudstar and Whitefur froze. Whitefur's eyes widened as he began padding to the right. The same direction that the blood scent was coming from. Me and Cloudstar followed him as Whitefur halted.

"Get down!" He hissed

Cloudstar and I followed. I sniffed the air and caught the scent of something, or someone. The scent of a cat was coming and I saw a faint outline of one. Then, it confirmed what I thought.

"Come on Finchpaw! We need something to eat!" The cat said

Smokepelt...I recognized her voice from the Gatherings. The gray she-cat came into view as a small brown cat came. I took it that that was Finchpaw.

"They're intruding again." I whispered

I felt his pelt bristle as the two cats passed by. Cloudstar and I got up and Whitefur came by.

"We're going back, _now_!" Cloudstar said

The white tom pushed his way passed me and Whitefur. He glanced at me as to ask, ''What's go into him?". We followed Cloudstar, who was now running back to camp. The flash of white flashed across the area as I began running too. My mind was blurry. What were they thinking? Don't they know they'll be spotted and we set the borders even more there! Yet, they still crossed! This was meant for battle! We entered camp, where Cloudstar was already climbing the Highledge.

"We saw Windclan cross the border." I finally announced

Whitefur's eyes widened. I knew he could believe it though. So many signs indicated that they would be passing into our territory. Cloudstar called the clan together and many quickly did, interested in why he looked so mad.

"Today when I was out with Whitefur and Flowerheart, we two cats from Windclan over our borders. One was Smokepelt and the other was the apprentice Finchpaw. Smokepelt even said that they needed something to eat." Cloudstar announced

"They _wanted _to steal prey!?" Someone shouted

"Yes. But, this won't go unnoticed now. We have already tried borders and I think there-" He began

"Attack them! They need to be taught a lesson!" Graypelt yowled

Agreement rang through the air. Whitefur and I were joining them. These cats were doing something against the warrior code and needed to be taught a lesson!

"SILENCE!" Cloudstar yowled

We glanced up at him and silenced. But, pelts were bristling and some claws were unsheathed. My claws were sheathed, but, my tail was fluffed out.

"We may-" Cloudstar began

"NO!"

A flash of gold streaked across the area. I saw Jayclaw right up front staring her leader in the eye.

"We _**are** _attacking Windclan. I'm sorry Cloudstar, but we haven't been able to show any sign of strength. It isn't like they're just gonna stop. The last thing we need is for them to take some territory! We have tried to be peaceful and I don't think telling them no will work." Jayclaw said

Cloudstar looked uncomfortable. He looked over at Wolfclaw, who was calmly sitting outside his den. The old tom's eyes showed nothing but calmness, for he looked like he knew what Cloudstar was going to ask.

"Starclan has shown me nothing. Though, I am against fighting, I think we should. You have to show them they can't do this, they're endangering the peace by coming over here. Cloudstar, you should fight." Wolfclaw said

Cloudstar looked down. I wouldn't though. If your deputy _and _medicine cat say so, you should. _  
_

"Very well. Jayclaw, make a list of warriors and that should come. I want the apprentices to come though. They should be allowed to test their skills." He said

I glanced over at Barkpaw and Fernpaw, who looked like they were shaking with excitement.

"We will attack in two sunrises." He decreed

The white tom leapt off as the meeting broke up. Jayclaw looked pleased that he agreed with her and I was surprised! Jayclaw wasn't the first to go to violence. She helped stop the fight between us and Shadowclan. Thank Starclan for that! I didn't need to go over there and change into Silverpool. Which reminds me, I think I should go over there soon. Whitefur and I walked away and into the warrior's den.

"I don't know why Cloudstar didn't want to attack. You saw how mad he was when he saw them!" Whitefur said

"I know!" I shouted, "He was bristling and looked like he was going to leap out at them."

Whitefur sighed. I looked out at Thunderclan, that was now full of anger and tension. I didn't want to be here now. I wanted to go rest in Shadowclan where it is a lot calmer.

"I'm gonna go out." I said

"Now? With all this going on?" He asked

"Yes. I need to clear my head. You know I always go out for my walks to clear my head." I said

That is how I explained it. I went out for walks to clear my head. They all understood it. Same in Shadowclan.

"I'll see ya later." I said

I felt his tail lay on my back as he spoke the nicest words ever,

"Come back safe. I need you to be okay."

He said _I_. Not we. He wanted me to be safe. I purred and laid my head on his.

"I will."

I left the den, my heart feeling as though it was breaking. But, I needed to do this for now. I walked past Tigerfoot, who met me with a glare, and not anything else. I rolled my eyes as I walked through the thorn barrier's entrance. The fresh, cold air met my face as I began walking. I went to the west towards Shadowclan territory. The pine scent began to drift closer and closer as I arrived at the border. I always hated this when going over. I inhaled and walked over the border.


	7. A Weird Night

Entering the Shadowclan camp, I began to feel a little relaxed. Nightfoot walked up to me a smiled.

"Feel a bit more relaxed?" She asked

"Of course!" I said happily

"Good to hear. I think Pebblespot wanted to see you." She said

The black she-cat bounded off as I began looking for the deputy. I felt a cold breeze ruffle my fur and felt as though I was going to freeze! I couldn't believe how fast leaf-bare is coming! I headed over to the warrior's den, and saw Lizardpaw laying on a nest, talking to Birchstorm.

"Lizardpaw? Why are you here?" I asked inquiringly

"Lizard_heart _now. While you were gone, a fox was found living here and I chased it off, on my own." She said arrogantly

"That's great! How's Blackpaw doing?" I asked

I walked over to my nest near Birchstorm. The gray tom smiled happily as he returned his gaze over to Lizardheart. It was weird how nice he was to me. He acted like Leafbreeze did in Thunderclan! But, he was so kind to me, I didn't mind it. He was a lot like Rainheart. Well, it made sense since they were kin. Birchstorm had been so proud when he became a warrior! Just like when I did.

"Eh, Blackpaw's doing fine." Lizardheart said

I stretched my jaws in a yawn and laid my head down. I felt very tired for some reason.

"Tired eh Silverpool?" Birchstorm asked

"Ve..Very." I said

"You were walking for a few days, get some rest. Lizardheart and I will go on the dusk patrol." He said

Lizardstripe gave him a look, but said nothing. The two got up and left me alone. I sighed. This was nice. No talk of battle or death. Thunderclan wasn't for me right now. I would head back in two sunrises. I couldn't leave them alone. I got up and stretched. Grabbing one of the few pieces of prey, I walked back to the warrior's den. I devoured the small frog in a heartbeat, yearning for a mouse. But, frogs were another favorite of mine. So, I had enjoyed the bite or two of the small animal. I laid my head on my nest and let the sweet pine and marsh scent drift around me as sleep took over me.

"Here.." I heard someone say

I was having the dream again. But, I never could see their faces. I heard muffles of their voices, but sometimes they were clear. I saw the fuzzy shape of a cat that had beautiful gray fur. A brown furred one was next to it, holding a bundle of fur. I heard the muffle come from the tom as he picked up another bundle of fur and placed it on the soft grass.

"They look so much like you." Someone said

Aww...They had kits! This must have been when these two had little kits of their own. The two brown bundles were asleep, for they didn't move, but twitched like they were dreaming.

"I'll see you later." Someone said

The gray cat and brown cats disappeared as the dream changed. I saw the border between Windclan and..Riverclan? How was I on their land? I had been over here once when We fought Riverclan! But, this didn't seem the same. It looked different. Like, older... Two scents drifted toward me and I saw a black and white tom and a brown she-cat were standing there.

"I love you. I'll see you soon." The brown she-cat said

The black tom left without saying anything as I awoke. Two dreams in one night? Sounded odd. The dawn sun was gone and gentle morning light was pouring in. I felt someone's tail drift across my back. Turning, I saw Lizardheart swishing her tail. I got up and stretched. I couldn't go on a dawn patrol, maybe a hunting patrol would be better. I left the den and noticed Blackpaw and Sunpaw rushing around camp. One carrying moss and another carrying a mouse. The two looked exhausted and it wasn't even sunhigh!

"Hey? You guys okay?" I asked

"Snowpelt's joints." Blackpaw said as she stopped. "She wanted new bedding too. Can you grab the herbs from Treeclaw?" She asked hopefully

"Sure."

She sighed in relief and walked to the elder's den. Poor Snowpelt, she was one of the oldest cats here. I walked over to the sandy den that belonged to Treeclaw and Brindlepaw. Entering, the dry pine scent drifted around me as I noticed not Treeclaw, but Brindlepaw.

"Brindlepaw?" I asked

The tortoiseshell she-cat looked up, her green eyes full of wonder.

"Yes Silverpool?" She asked

"Blackpaw needed something for Snowpelt's joints, have anything for them?" I asked

"Not much. I have to go out later with Treeclaw. I'll see what we have!" She said happily

She padded out of sight. She quickly came back with a leaf bundle. The scent of sharp smelling herbs drifted toward me. She placed it down next to my paws.

Brindlepaw said, "If her hips hurt, give her the thin spiky leaves, if not, take it out and give her the others. If so, take out everything but the spiky leaves." She said

Shrugging, I picked up the leaf bundle and began to leave. But, I suddenly remembered my dual dreams! I placed the leaf down and turned back to ask Brindlepaw.

"Hey, Brindlepaw? How good are you with dreams?" I asked

Her eyes grew wide with curiosity.

"I'm not very good at it. But, tell me! I can ask Treeclaw about it." She said

"Well, I had this dream about a couple and their kits. Then it switched to a different couple and a she-cat saying she loved him. But, the second one took place in a different area. Like, old.." I replied

"Well, I'm not sure. Maybe its and omen saying that you're supposed to find love soon? I'm not sure...Sorry. I'll ask Treeclaw though!"

I nodded, but didn't meet her gaze. Did it mean I was to find love soon? Or something else? Grabbing the herbs, I walked over to the elder's den, where I saw Ashkit begging Snowpelt and Petalfire to tell a story.

"Not now Ashkit. My hips are killing me!" Snowpelt said

"Petalfire?" Ashkit asked

"Later little one." She said

Ashkit ran out of the den and past me. I looked at Snowpelt, who was grooming her pelt now, wincing everytime she hit her hip. Placing the herbs down, I said-

"Hips hurt?"

Snowpelt looked up and smiled. She nodded to her hips and I opened up the leaf.

"Pull out the spiky ones and give those to her." I thought

I grabbed the small spiky leaves out of the mixture and placed them next to Snowpelt. The old she cat smiled gratefully as she lapped up the leaves. Placing the rest of the leaves in, I heard someone call my name.

"Silverpool! Come quick! Treeclaw needs you!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Silverpool!" Treeclaw yowled

All the cats were glaring at me. I burst out of the crowd and into Treeclaw's den.

"What?" I asked

Treeclaw turned, his eyes wild.

"Did you catch a name in your dream?" He asked

"N...No!" I exclaimed

Treeclaw growled. I took a step back from the tom. He looked almost deranged!

"Listen to me. Any more dreams like that, come straight to me. Especially if you hear a name."

"O..Okay." I stuttered

"Leave." He decreed

I didn't hesitate. I ran out of the den and none of the cats were staring at me anymore.

"I need to take my mind off this." I thought

I headed for the warrior's den. My mind was completely mottled. Why did he care about a name? It didn't really matter to me. But, he seemed completely insane! True, he was old, but he looked as though he had bees _for _a brain!

"Silverpool?"

I looked up and saw Birchstorm with Pebblespot.

"Hunting?" I asked

Both toms nodded. Of course I had to go. Whenever a deputy asked you, it was a rhetorical question. You couldn't say no. But, it could help. I didn't mind hanging out with them. I noticed Nightfoot walking over. This was a patrol I could get use to. I loved hanging out with Nightfoot and Birchstorm. Pebblespot was just bossy, but kind when happy. I was dreading seeing him throughout leaf-bare. Wait..Shadetail would be out of the nursery soon. Her kits were almost five moons old. Thank Starclan. She's so much kinder...

"Okay, let's see if anything is out there." Pebblespot said

"And hedgehogs will fly." Someone muttered

We headed through the thorn/bramble tunnel and into the frozen area. The pine trees held their needles, but that was the only other color beside gray. Thick gray clouds swarmed over head and the grass was completely gone. The dire was frozen solid and the herbs were dying.

"Please don't let greencough hit." I thought

That's the last thing any of us need. I've had it once. Completely HATED it. I felt like I was dying. Cough after cough and freezing, but burning at the same time. But, it was here in Shadowclan. Almost half of us had had it. But, Rainheart had been with me the whole time. I just wished I could see him again. He was so much like Birchstorm.

"Silverpool!"

I shook my head and noticed I was way behind the patrol. I had almost gone into my stupors again. I ran to the patrol and a warm scent drifted to me.

"Is that a mouse?" I asked

No one responded. I walked ahead and sniffed the air. Thunderclan's scent was close, but no cat scent. I heard the squeaking of a mouse and it was close. I got into a crouch and began searching for the mouse. A flicker of brown came across me and I lunged at it. Sinking my fangs neatly into it's neck, I grabbed my prey.

"Nice job Silverpool!" Nightfoot said

I gave a flick of my tail and walked back to the patrol. The mouse was particularly fat for leaf-bare and that was one of the good things. The sweet scent drifted around me as I dug a small hole in the hard ground. I dropped it in there and returned to the patrol. Birchstorm was missing.

"Where'd Birchstorm go?" I asked

"He said he smelled a lizard. But, none of us caught one." Pebblespot said

We were actually doing good! But, leaf-bare was just beginning. Once snow came, it would be much harder. Birchstorm finally came back carrying a thin lizard.

"Let's check on the way back to camp." Nightfoot said

No one argued. We had two pieces of prey and another patrol should've gone out already. I dug up the dirt where my prey had been placed and picked up the dead mouse. We began to head back. A sharp breeze brought chills to everyone. I couldn't tell what time of day it was. The clouds were blocking the sun. I went through the thorn tunnel and over to the fresh kill pile. All that was there was a tiny lizard.

"Well, it's better than nothing." I said

I dropped my mouse and headed back to the warrior's den. A tail was placed on my back and I jumped. Turning around, I saw that it was Rainheart. The gray tom stared at me in surprise.

"Sorry. You just scared me.." I said

"It's alright." He said

He purred as he rubbed against me. I felt happy next to him. But, I felt a bit hesitant. I couldn't have two mates! Could I? Laying down, I began to wonder...I have two clans, why couldn't I have two mates? Rainheart was so nice and brave, just like Whitefur. I missed him now, but Rainheart comforted me when I was here.

"Hey," I asked, "Wanna do battle training later?"

"Sure!" He exclaimed, "But, why?"

"Well, who knows when we may have to fight. It's good to keep our skills sharpened." I said

"True." He agreed. "Let's wait a while. I just came back from a hunting patrol."

"Same here."

So, we just laid there. Not talking, just laying there. The thought of my life provoked me again. What would I do? What if we fought? What if someone finds out? What if I have kits? I'd be in the clan for six moons! I couldn't say I was walking for six moons! What would I do? What _could _I do? It was all so confusing! I felt Rainheart move closer to me. Oh how much I wanted to lay here with him...But, I couldn't. I had to go to Thunderclan tomorrow and help them get ready for the battle. But, the battle training here could help me...I looked out of the den, just watching Shadowclan. Blackpaw and Sunpaw were walking back and forth, carrying moss, herbs, and the tiny lizard to the nursery. I saw Rosestar with a patrol as they went for food again.

"Such simple lives they have in their single clan..." I thought

Night soon came and my belly growled. I left Rainheart, who was now asleep, in his nest. I picked up a frog and walked back to the nest. I could only wonder who had gotten my mouse. Was it a kit? Or an elder? Either way, they were much happier. I devoured the little frog and soon felt Rainheart nudge my flank.

"Time for training." He said


	9. Night Training

"Now?" I asked

"Of course! Night training is fun!" Rainheart said

I shrugged, but got up. We left the den and I heard a few other cats rustling out of their dens. I smelled Earthpelt and Littlefang and their apprentices, Sunpaw and Blackpaw.

"Why so late?" Blackpaw asked

I couldn't even see the black she-cat. She was almost invisible in the night. The only thing that told me where she was was when the sliver of moonlight hit her eyes. Sunpaw stood out. Her ginger fur was a fire against the shadows of the night.

"Because, we need to practice your night skills." Earthpelt said

"We're coming too." Rainheart said

"Rainheart? Why do you want to come?" Littlefang asked

"Silverpool and I are going to work on our skills too." He decreed

No one spoke another word. We walked into the forest and the freezing air finally got to me. I began to shiver as we walked down the ragged path of the Shadowclan territory. Multiple stones hit my paws as the others hit the frozen ground. No prey scent was around, just ice. I wanted to be back in the warrior's den with the other cats to keep me warm. But, I had to do something else. The sound of pawsteps stopped as Littlefang spoke,

"Silverpool and Rainheart, go and practice somewhere for now. Earthpelt and I are going to work on the Night Ambush."

"But I kno-" Blackpaw began

"Yes, but you did that how long ago?" Earthpelt asked

"Three moons ago." She answered

Shocked that she could remember that, I walked away with Rainheart. We were about a few fox-lengths away from them when Rainheart began to speak.

"So, defense or offense?" He asked

"Offense." I replied

I saw his head move in a nodding motion. He began talking, but I wasn't really listening. I was marveling at him. His beautiful silvery fur and glowing gray eyes nearly dissolved in his pelt. His slim shoulders and fluffy fur. A short tail that didn't hit the ground. The tiny flecks of blue/gray fur the melted into the silver. He looked amazing.

"Silverpool?" He asked

I shook my head. He was curiously staring at me.

"What do you want to work on?" He asked

"Uhhh...How about the ones without claws?" I suggested

"Very well then." He replied

He stood still and I stepped back a bit. I readied my self as he ran at me. Instintivly, I turned and gently kicked him, aiming for him belly. But, I had kicked his paws and he stumbled and fell onto me. We rolled over a few times and finally stopped when we hit a tree. A few pine needles trickled down onto me and him. We began laughing happily.

"Whoops." I giggled

"Well, good technique!" He complimented

We got ourselves straightened out and stood back up.

"Well, you try attacking me." He mewed

I let out a _mrrow _of laughter as we padded back up to where we were. I shook off the frost that had gotten on my tail and waited for Rainheart.

"Sneak attack." I thought

He began walking, but I ran off. I slowed my pace and walked back up. I stayed silently behind a pair of bushed and glared at him. He was now searching for me.

"Silverpool." He mewed

I kept my distance. I laid even closer to the ground and carefully kept my claws sheathed so they didn't scrape against the stone.

"Silverpool?" He said with question in his voice

Silently getting up, I carefully began to move closer. I went behind him and slowly went forward, carefully placing each paw down as though he was a piece of prey.

"Oh Great Starclan where is she?" He asked

He sounded completely nervous, as though I was gone. No..Not nervous. Distraught. I didn't say anything, but leapt onto him and pinned him down. I kept her claws sheathed and dragged them across his pelt. I felt his heart thump through his body, but he soon smiled.

"Gotcha!" I said

"Nice work!" He said

He wriggled out of my grasp.

"You really scared me!" He said

"Stop being a mouse-heart." I joked

He swatted my face gently as he leapt onto me and we began to tussle around. He batted at my face and ears and I nipped gently at his scruff.

"Are you two kits or warriors?" A stern voice asked

I glanced up from under Rainheart. Littlefang was glaring at us.

"S...Sorry. We're fighting, but it turned into a play-fight." I said

"Silverpool, Rainheart, you know better. But, I did hear your yowls. So, how about you two head back to camp and rest up." Littlefang said

"That'd be fine." I said

I got up from under Rainheart and stretched. I did feel tired since I wasn't fully used to this. But, after the battle and two sunrises of healing, I'd head back for a longer duration. We headed back to camp and into the warrior's den. I looked up and saw an almost half-moon. Tomorrow would be the day that Duststorm would meet with Treeclaw and they'd head to the Moonpool. I hope that Duststorm gets some kind of news on the battle and Treeclaw on the dream.

"You okay Silverpool?" Rainheart asked as we laid down in our nests

"Nothing. Just worried about leaf-bare." I lied

"Don't worry. We've done good before and we'll do good now! Also, Shadetail's kits will become apprentices in less than two moons and that takes pressure off of Blackpaw and Sunpaw. We'll be good Silverpool." He purred

He was right..But, I had to make sure Thunderclan was okay too. The battle wouldn't help..But, it _had _to be done! I would fight Windclan as much as possible to defend my clan! Well, Thunderclan...I breathed in the cold air and laid my head between my paws. Rainheart was already sleeping, but I didn't feel like it. But, I finally let my eyes close and fall peacefully into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A light breeze rustled the dying branches of the area in Shadowclan. I slowly awoke when something light hit my nose. Blinking away the sleep, I saw that my front paws were covered in frost! I shook it off and it was actually snow!

"Rainheart." I said

The silver tom shook his head, obviously wanting to stay asleep.

"Get up you lazy tom!" I hissed

He jumped awake and began looking around. His eyes were a bit cloudy, but still held a strong light. His fur stopped bristling when he noticed it was just me.

"Great Starclan Rainheart, what'd ya think I was?" I asked

"Well..I don't know." He quietly responded

I playfully hit his ear. Rainheart was so foolish it was the funniest thing ever! I rubbed against him a purred. But, I jumped back as quickly as it had happened. Did I just purr at him? I..I couldn't like him!

"Whoa!" Rainheart exclaimed, "Fresh snow! I've never seen it!"

I shook my head at him. How could any cat never have seen snow before!? I glared at him and he just replied with a smile.

"I was born in the middle of leaf-bare. When I was allowed out of the nursery, the snow was gone. It didn't snow for the rest of the time, then apprenticeship, and now!"

I still couldn't believe him. I got up and stretched, knowing that some cat would come by and make us hunt at some point. Looking around, I realized that no other cats were awake. But, only two nests were empty. Pebblespot's and Littlefang. I still couldn't believe that tom. He was just awake at moonhigh!

"How is he still awake? Did he just not sleep?" I asked

Rainheart let out a quick _mrrow _of laughter. At this, I let out one too. Rainheart got up and padded out into the snow. He felt amazed at the powdery substance.

"It looks even better when it falls. " I commented

He didn't respond. He just sat in the thin layer of snow and sat there.

"Great Starclan it is beautiful.." He mewed

I felt glad for Rainheart. I could never picture not seeing snow before, at least not this beautiful snow.

"Let's go out of camp. There's a right way to experiment in snow." I suggested

He turned to look at me, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. I walked passed him and when he didn't follow, I flicked my tail, giving the obvious hint that he should come. He jumped up and ran over to me. We left through the camp's entrance, that was now decorated in small hanging strands of ice. Rainheart's muzzle hit on and it wobbled, falling onto his back. He jumped when we exited the area.

"Great Starclan that's cold!" He hissed

"Get used to it." I said

Padding over, I had a fun little idea. I scooped up a pawful of snow. Unfortunately, it was the powdery one, not the sturdier one that I was hoping for. I gripped it the best I could and tossed it at Rainheart. I didn't even look to see if it hit him. I just began to run away. I heard him yowl, allowing me to know that he was hit. I heard the thud of paws and increased my speed, allowing my paws to scoop up a little snow each time to blur his view. I quickly turned and felt something grip me firmly.

"Gotcha!"

I looked up and saw Rainheart's gray eyes. They weren't full of anger, but happiness. I began laughing as I tossed a pile of snow right into his face. He backed off, sneezing.

"Ha! Gotcha!" I retorted

"You little!" He said

He ran at me and I ran away from him. I knew he wasn't mad. I heard a few chortles of laughter come from him from behind me. I felt snow hit my rear and tail, telling me he was doing the same thing I did.

"Aww." I thought

I halted suddenly. I glanced back and noticed that Rainheart was now slowing down as he walked over to me. His sharp pine scent came toward me and I happily purred. I felt his fur brush against mine. He was so kind and had the energy of a kit. It was wonderful, just these few heartbeats together. I heard nothing but the gentle heartbeat coming from his and the beating of mine. They almost sounded like they were matching. I didn't want to move. But, I felt him lay down, and I followed. I felt his tail touch mine and we twirled our tail together. I glanced up and noticed how thick the clouds were getting. A few specks were appearing, turning them white. But, the specks were falling.

"Snow.." Rainheart mewed

I smiled at the tom. The snow began to fall faster and faster, finally landing on our pelts. His fur was turning white with the amount of snow that was covering him.

"Come on. Let's get back.." I began

I tossed up a bunch of snow in his face and ran back the way we came. I heard him sneeze as his paws thudded on the ground. This was waaayyy to fun! I felt like a kit again! I turned sharply to confuse him. Though, the snow went up my nose and right into my eyes, I ignored it. I couldn't hear Rainheart any more. Actually, I didn't hear anything but the howl of the wind and my vision was becoming completely white. I knew I wasn't going blind, for then I would see only black.

"Where am I?" I asked aloud

I slowed my pace and began to walk around. I couldn't see where I was going, nor could I hear.

"Rainheart!" I yowled

No response. I began to panic. I turned around, hoping to find my way back. But, I just kept turning at random to hopefully find someone.

"Rainheart! Anyone?!"

No response again. I began to running, hoping to find someone! My heart was racing from fear. I couldn't even smell anything, my nose only catching snow. But, a sharp pain ran through me. I fell to the ground as I caught a glimpse of my foot. It was changing color! I was over Thunderclan territory! I felt my shoulders bulk out a bit and the same with my muzzle. Then, the pain stopped and I was able to get up again.

"Silverpool!" Someone yowled

It was Rainheart...


	11. Chapter 11

I faintly saw the outline of Rainheart approach the border. I couldn't respond. But, I finally saw the tom appear. His eyes turned toward me and they lost their light.

"Hello Flowerheart. Did you see any cat walk by?" He asked, trying to sound calm

"No." I lied

"You're awfully close to the border. Any reason for that?"

"Of course not!"

It wasn't me who had responded. I heard the pawsteps of multiple cats approach. But, no scents stood out.

"Who's there?"

That was Flamepelt. I noticed his ginger pelt along with a golden one and...green?

"Flowerheart!" Someone yowled

I saw the blue patch run forward, but apparently, it was a cat.

"Whitefur?" I asked

The tom looked completely invisible in the whitened area. I padded toward Whitefur and felt his tail on my back. He was telling Rainheart "She's mine." Rainheart hissed, but backed off.

"Bye Rainheart..." I wanted say

Whitefur motioned for me to follow. His fur was going down and his tail was no longer on my back. We were soon in camp and in the den. It felt kind weird to be here with him, since I was with Rainheart for a full day.

"Mind's clear?" Whitefur asked as we lay down

I nodded. I didn't feel like talking right now. I gentle brush of his tail somewhat changed my mood. I purred in response. I did love him...But, the time with Rainheart showed me he was a little to strict at times.

"What'd ya do for the battle?" I asked

"We're postponing it. If this snow didn't come, we'd be all good." Whitefur mewed

I didn't want to respond. I hated the idea of battle...True! I loved it, but this was over minor things...Prey. Just prey! Thunderclan and Shadowclan wouldn't result to this, I don't know why they fight so much.

"Are you okay Flowerheart? You seem a little to quiet.." Whitefur said

I glanced over at him. He looked so caring right now. His green eyes showed nothing but sympathy as he looked at me.

"Hey," I said, "Wanna check for some prey tog-" I began

"Yeah!" He responded

That didn't take long. He was already padding out of the den. I slowly followed, not looking forward to the large snow that was now covering most of the ground. But, I was glad to find that the snow was dying down and that I can see and hear clearly again. We approached the barrier, but it was completely blocked by snow. Whitefur began to paw at it, hoping to make a dent, but more snow just fell in place.

"Well, guess that's out of the question.." He mewed sadly

Why did this have to be blocked now?! I quickly turned around and ran back to the den. I didn't lay down in my nest. I just felt so angry for some reason! But...Why? I took in a breath and sighed.

"You okay?" Whitefur asked

He had apparently come in. I turned to face him, his face contort with worry.

"I..I am..I just hate leaf-bare.." I replied

I just gave the best explanation I could. Whitefur's tail touched my back and I purred. He could be the sweetest cat ever, but also the strongest and bravest. I slumped into my nest, feeling unusually tired.

"You need your rest. You look tired. We can practice another time."

He brushed his pelt against mine. I purred in response as he left the den. I wanted to go with him, but my paws and body didn't want to move at all. My eyes drooped as I fought to keep them open. I just caught a glimpse of one cat I didn't want to see...Tigerfoot. He flashed a glare at me as he bounded out of sight. What was wrong with him? Did he care for me at all? He did nothing with me as a kit and never talked to me unless it was related to the clan...My drowsiness increased as I finally let my head fall onto the moss and drift into sleep.

"Come on! Please!"

It was my mother's voice. But...It sounded different. She was begging for something that sounded more important than anything.

"No. You broke it. You can deal with it."

I couldn't believe this! It was Tigerfoot's voice. He was angry with her.

"I..I know." Her voice was choking up

Their pelts came into view and I was now near the Thunderclan camp. It was early morning and Willowheart and Tigerfoot were near the entrance.

"If you knew, why did you do it?" He hissed

I wanted to leap onto my father! He was so mad with her for no reason!

"Stop!" I yowled

But, alas it was a dream and nothing happened.

"P...Please Tigerfoot! You're my closest friend! You have to help!" She cried

Tigerfoot's eyes were cold. Anger and hatred flared in them. He hissed viciously at her.

"Fine! But, only because we get more warriors." He replied

The dream faded. But, I awoke confused. What did he mean "More warriors"? Did Willowheart find a rogue? But, he was so harsh to her. I got up, my sleepiness faded, and padded into the open. The sky was clearing up, but the snow stayed put. My paws felt frozen with even a few pawsteps. I kept going until I saw his ginger pelt.

"Tigerfoot!" I hissed

He glanced up. His eyes became cold again as he walked over.

"What?"

I wanted to ask why he was so mean to Willowheart. But, he'd ask why and multiple questions. His eyes held the same anger that he had when talking to Willowheart. What was wrong with this tom?

"Have you seen Whitefur?" I managed to say

"Why?"

I held back the urge to shout _stop asking questions and answer the stupid question you mangy_ _furball_! He was so annoying and to think he was my father! I had nothing in common with him!

"I need to talk to him." I said

He flicked his tail toward the medicine den. I didn't bother saying a thanks. He wouldn't care. I thought back to the dream of how he treated Willowheart. What had she done wrong?

"I don't know where he is." Tigerfoot said

I didn't say anything as I walked away. Stupid tom. Wants to know why and yet doesn't know. I simply entered the den and laid down. The dream kept on bugging me. Why was he so angry with her? What had Willowheart done that went against the warrior code? I sighed, and felt even more confused then ever...


	12. Chapter 12

Days and days it took! For what? Thunderclan to become antsy over a fight that _we _want to bring to Windclan? I thanked the snow and hoped they wouldn't fight and yet they just trained harder and harder! No! I am not saying that I don't want to fight! I just want them to stop obsessing over it! They're not expecting it! I had awoken today without much sleep. I kept awaking from the dream about Tigerfoot and Willowheart. That just caused me to be in the worst mood ever. Unfortunantly, Whitefur took notice of this.

"Flowerheart, you seem a bit nervous." He said to me

I glared at him. Gee! Did ya just notice this now?

"A bit." I replied quickly, "I just want this battle to be done with."

He placed his tail on my back, trying to calm me down. It sort of helped.

"Look. We all want this done. Thunderclan will be a lot better when this is over and Windclan needs to know we are strong, even during leaf-bare." He mewed sympathetically

I gave a quick smile. He did have a way of calming me down. We padded over to the, what we call, a fresh kill pile. A mere mouse was in the pile and the apprentices weren't even up yet. Hence, no one has been fed.

"I'll bring it to the queens." I said

Picking up the mouse, I entered the nursery and saw the two queens laying down. Petaldapple was watching her three new kits. I felt bad for the queen. She had to deal with kits in this hard season. Luckily for her, the three were doing good.

"Petaldapple," I began

The tortoiseshell she-cat looked up.

"Here."

I placed the mouse down and one of her kits moved toward it.

"No..No Emberkit. Not till you're three moons" She mewed gently

She nodded happily as I looked at her three kits. Brindlekit, Emberkit, and Birchkit. She was handling them so easily, as though she's done this a ton of times! Yet, this was her second litter.

"Congratulations again." I said

She smiled gentle as Cloudstar's voice rang through the clearing.

"Those who are fighting, gather under the Highrock." He shouted

I slowly got up and left. It was definite. We were going to fight them no matter what. Most of the cats were in the battle and we were a small clan. I found Whitefur close to the front of the Highrock and was twitching in his seat. I didn't want to be next to him. I wanted to find Leafbreeze. Maybe she'd have some reason in her. I spotted her by the Warrior's den and made my way over to her.

"Leafbreeze?" I asked quietly

She glanced over at me, her eyes full of sympathy.

"What's wrong Flowerheart?"

"Do you think Starclan sent the snow to block the battle so Cloudstar would see this was useless?" I asked

"Not all battles are useless." Leafbreeze began, "Yes some are to show strength and those are useless. But, when the Warrior Code is threatened because some cats need to do this, battles may be needed. Cloudstar sees this as a necessary one so we're fighting today. That's why we became warriors. To defend our clans and fight any threats."

She's right. I thanked her and returned my attention to Cloudstar.

"...So. One patrol shall come with me. Another shall go with Jayclaw and we shall split and attack from both sides of their camp. We don't have much hiding space since they live on the moor. So, we have to rely on what speed we have. Jayclaw, have you chosen who goes with you?" He asked

"Yes."

The white tom began to leap down, but his age was slowing him down. He's been like this for a while, but all I can hope for is that he isn't on his last life. When he finally leapt down, Jayclaw quickly took his spot.

"Okay. I am taking Tigerfoot, Brackentail, Flamepelt, and Fernpaw."

That meant I was going with Cloudstar along with Whitefur. Good thing! I'd be with him on the way up. He looked over at me and I smiled at him.

"That means the rest goes with Cloudstar." Jayclaw said

Duh. She knows he had enough strength to get up there. She's probably just protecting him. We all split into our groups and Cloudstar stood in the front.

"Let's go!" He yowled

We yowled in reply and headed for the entrance. The air around us was...weird. Some must've been feeling hesitant while others were excited to fight them. Whitefur had a determined look on his face. He never took his eyes off the direction of Windclan. It was a bit scary, the anger that lurked in his eyes. What was it for? Thirst for battle or wanting to protect his clan? Cloudstar stopped suddenly.

"We split here." He said quickly

I followed Jayclaw and Whitefur to the right. This was it. Either we'd be defeated or we'd win. That nagging feeling of losing bugged me. If we lost, Windclan would never let us forget since we brought the battle. We turned right and the scent of the moor began to draw closer and closer. What was left of the undergrowth thinned out and the trees grew fainter and fainter. I glanced up and the sky was clear and the air was still and cold. Starclan was showing no sign of stopping this battle. Did they want us to fight? What could that solve...

"Why.." I whispered

"What's that?" Whitefur asked

I didn't even hear him the entire way! I guess I was absorbed in my thoughts.

"Why..uh...Why.." I began. "Uh...Why did Windclan think they could get away with this?" I said

That should do it.

"I know! Those rabbit-chasers!"

I laughed quickly and trekked on. Still.. I didn't know what he felt. Afraid? Or was he just acting like this for me?

"Stop!" Jayclaw hissed

Everyone listened. The scent of Windclan was right in front of us and the undergrowth of Thunderclan was barely here. Jayclaw walked over the border and the rest followed. Then came me. I never felt right walking into other clan's territories.

"You coming Flowerheart?" Whitefur asked

I nodded and placed my paw over the Windclan border.


	13. Attack!

We were fully in Windclan territory. The once pure green more was now shriveled up, yellow, dry fragments. The sky was clear and not a cloud in the sky, so it gave a minor amount of heat , which was pleasant due to the freezing weather. The dapples of sunshine that hit my pelt were great. I could see how Windclan enjoyed this territory since none of the trees blocked it. We turned right and the scent of cat began growing stronger and stronger, giving the indication that we were coming up to their camp.

"Turn left, turn left!" Jayclaw said quickly

We veered left and bolted away. I did catch a quick whiff of an approaching patrol. They had killed something since the scent of rabbit was lingering with them.

"They need prey." I thought sarcastically

We didn't stop running for several heartbeats. I couldn't believe the amount of tension and fear that now existed. If we were caught, we were dead! Jayclaw's pace slowed as I saw the movement of multiple things. Chatter and rustlings too. We were near the camp.

"Get down!" Jayclaw hissed.

"Where?" I asked

Jayclaw didn't respond. There wasn't a lot of hiding places. We padded around the area, staying far away from the camp. We were all alert. If any cat was approaching, we were done for.

"Look! We can hide in the high grass!" Brackentail said

"Good idea." Jayclaw mewed

We ran over to the grass and laid down. I still kept my ears up and was on full alert. If anyone came by..I don't know what we would do. But, this was way better than standing in the open. Jayclaw maneuvered to the front and looked out from the dying grass.

"What do you think she's doing?" I asked

"Waiting for Cloudstar's signal." Whitefur replied

Made sense. I looked around at my fellow clanmates and saw that everyone was different. Some had anger and anxiety in their eyes while some had fear in them. Young Fernpaw was glancing everywhere. I couldn't blame her. This _was _her first battle. I even felt the same way! It is hard to sneak up in-I looked up. Yowling noises hit the quiet atmosphere and only one thing came to mind. The battle was starting. Jayclaw flicked her tail and we burst out of the grass and began running down the moor. The camp came closer and closer to us.

"Get ready!" I heard someone shout

We leapt into battle. I could no longer see the other patrol. Something hard slammed onto my back and I turned to see the fluffy tan fur of Featherpelt. He was yanking on my tail and my previous anger of him stealing out prey ignited and I turned to slash his face. My claws hit the air, but he released my tail. I jumped onto his back and gripped his scruff. He yowled in pain as my claws raked his shoulders.

"Featherpelt!"

I didn't look up to see who called, but Featherpelt did. Which gave me the opprotunity to let go and slide under him and scratch his belly. The tan fur was slowly turning red as blood poured from the wounds. He ran off as I turned to see Sandface running at me. The only thing I have good to say is that he was _fast_! He was there in a heartbeat and was biting my leg. I turned to bite his tail, but he let go and ran off. I tried to find anyone who needed help, but all were occupied with someone.

"Help!"

Turning, I saw Fernpaw under a large black cat who must've been hurting her. I leapt onto the black cat and rolled him off of her. Fernpaw got up and ran off.

"Your not tough if you beat an apprentice!" I hissed in his face

"You didn't teach her then!" He retorted as he bit my shoulder

A sharp pain erupted where he bit me. I ran my claws through his chest and tore into it with both paws. He quickly let go and fell to the ground as I gripped his tail. He was struggling to get away and I let go, knowing I had won. He ran off. I turned to see Cloudstar fighting Fernstar. The brown she-cat pinned him to the ground and was tearing at his belly.

"Cloudstar!" I shouted

He didn't respond, for his body went limp and he stopped fighting. Fernstar got off, but he didn't move. I turned to the brown leader and pushed her to the ground. She hissed in surprise or anger and clawed at my shoulders. The bite mark was hit constantly, sending sharp pains through it. But, she had hurt our leader. But, I didn't keep the lead forever, since she rolled over and pinned me down. I clawed at any where I could find and she scratched at my belly and tore my ear.

"Flowerheart!"

I saw a flash of white and Fernstar was off of me. I jumped up to see Whitefur fighting her to the ground.

"Stay! Off! Of! Her!" He yowled

He dug his fangs into her throat and she yowled. I turned away, knowing what was going to happen. The battle was ending, for most of the Windclan cats had moved away. Jayclaw was still fighting with a pink/gray she-cat and Tigerfoot was against a black furred tom. Thunderclan yowled rang through the air, signaling our victory. But, I turned to see Cloudstar laying in the same spot that he had been in before. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Was he dying? He couldn't have lost his last life.

"Cloudstar?" I asked

The yowls had died down when I said his name. Brackentail and Leafbreeze walked over with me. I turned to see some Windclan cats around Fernstar, who was also laying down with her eyes closed.

"He's losing a life." Leafbreeze said

How did she know? I looked at his body and could've sworn I saw a thing veil in the shape of Cloudstar separate from him and vanish. Was that a life? I wasn't sure.

"How many does he have?" I asked

"Only Wolfclaw knows." Whitefur mewed

I still didn't get the concept of how a medicine cat knew how many lives a leader had. All I knew is that he wasn't on his last life. Cloudstar's flank began to move and his eyes flickered open.

"Wha?" He said in a barely audible voice

"You lost a life. Don't worry." Leafbreeze said

Cloudstar tried to get up, but fell to the ground. His energy went to the battle. He was getting to old for this. He was leader before No-Claw was born, and she's the oldest cat in Thunderclan. His mate, Poppysky walked over and helped him up.

"It's okay Cloudstar." The she-cat mewed

It was odd that a young warrior such as Poppysky had Cloudstar as a mate. But, love was love.

"Did we win?" Cloudstar asked

"Looks like it." Jayclaw said

Jayclaw walked away and I turned to the golden she-cat.

"We tried to be peaceful but you crossed our borders. Don't take prey or cross our territory again." She said sternly

Fernstar had woken up and was glaring at her. She didn't say anything, but I could tell she got the message. Jayclaw turned around and walked back to us.

"We've done what was needed to be done. Let's head back to camp."

We began to leave and left without turning around. We had done what was necessary and what was done was done.


	14. Revealing Dreams

"Thanks." I mewed to Wolfclaw

The herbs stung at first, but it was numming the pain in my shoulder. Many of us were hurt from the battle, but we had won. Windclan never expected this! But, right now..I didn't feel at home. Everyone was in some kind of pain and now we had Windclan as an enemy. Also, Cloudstar had lost a life. None of us knew how many he had left and it wasn't a lot. I had this feeling that he was on his last life. I wonder...should I ask Wolfclaw? Nah..That tom wouldn't tell anything to his family, let alone me.

"You okay?"

That was Whitefur. He wasn't injured that badly. Just claw marks.

"Fine..Thanks." I replied

I didn't feel like talking. I just wanted to go to sleep. This didn't feel right...being here. I felt Whitefur's tail on my back. That at least reassured me. He laid next to me and warmed me up. The weather had become to cold to stay in the open. It was odd..the warmer weather earlier and now it is just the regular leaf-bare weather. Something was bothering me. The snow storm that had come just a mere few days ago. What did it mean? Wolfclaw mentioned nothing about a sign, but I thought it was. Why else did it come? Cloudstar kept his motive of fighting Windclan and it happened.

"Thank Starclan we won. We showed those rabbit-chasers not to steal our prey!" Whitefur mewed

He was right..and I agreed with him. I just couldn't shake the feeling we could have prevented it! Oh! But the thrill of battle showed me something else! Windclan was beaten and we had less of a fear of seeing them invade our territory again! More prey for us!

"Of course! It is unfortunate that Cloudstar lost a life.." I said

"Yes..I wonder how many he has left." Whitefur meowed

"And I wonder why you care."

We looked up to see Wolfclaw hovering over us. His green eyes were full of suspicion.

"Cloudstar is healthy for his old age and he doesn't need to young warriors bothering me or him about his lives and age!"

Cranky old fur-ball! He better find an apprentice soon! Maybe they'll be a little more friendly.

"I better go." Whitefur mewed

"You should. Let her rest. That wound needs some more care." Wolfclaw said

Whitefur licked my ear and left. It was odd..the way I felt about him. Sometimes I felt as though he was a friend, but other times I felt as though he was the best cat ever and I couldn't live without him. But..I felt the same way about Rainheart. I couldn't love two cats. Could I? No! That's ridiculous! I hissed in frustration and alerted Wolfclaw.

"Stop talking to yourself!" He hissed

"Stop listening!" I retorted

He mumbled something that I couldn't catch. I laid my head down, trying to clear my head. But, I couldn't shake the question. Who did I love? I loved Rainheart, but that was Silverpool. Then Whitefur is who Flowerheart loved. Which one am I? Who should I be? I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep, but as I dreamed, it in fact didn't help me at all..

...

It was featuring three cats this time. I could see them. But, one had their back turned and I couldn't figure out who it was. One was Tigerfoot and another was Willowheart. They were speaking to a gray furred tom. It was new-leaf and they were near the Shadowclan border.

"This is who it is?" Tigerfoot asked

"Yes.." Willowheart said with a dream like voice

"Why?" Tigerfoot asked

I sneered at this tom. He seemed to think he was the best. I wandered closer, but they just got farther and I couldn't see who the gray tom was!

"Because he is kind and wonderful." Willowheart said

"Thank you Willowheart." He said

I've heard that voice before! But..Where?

"How are they doing?" He asked

"Fine." Willowheart mewed

"That's wonderful." He said

Who's they?

"I'll be back at Thunderclan camp with our warriors. You two talk." Tigerfoot told them

The ginger tom bounded away, leaving Willowheart alone with the gray tom.

"I wish I could see them." He told Willowheart.

"Maybe when they become apprentices, I could show you them at a Gathering." She replied

"That'd be great."

These must be kits. It made perfect sense! But...why didn't he get to see them? Was he a rogue? No..he wouldn't know about Gatherings or apprentices if he was. Why would he be asking about Willowheart and kits?

"They don't know do they?" The tom asked

"No..only Tigerfoot. He promised never to tell." She replied

His shoulders relaxed.

"Listen..We can't see each other like this." Willowheart told him

"I understand. But..Can we see each other at Gatherings?" He asked

"Of course." She said

Where have I heard this voice before?

"What are the kits names again?" He asked

"You silly tom!" Willowheart joked as she cuffed his ear playfully, "I've told you a million times!"

"I just like hearing them." He told her.

"Okay..the names are Gingerkit and Flowerkit."

That's us! Why is she telling him about us?

"Wonderful names." He said

"I'll see you at the next Gathering." Willowheart mewed

"Same to you."

He licked her ear and she smiled. I can't remember any time that I had seen Willowheart look so happy. Her eyes were glowing with happiness. She loved him. That was blatant enough. She turned around and headed the way Tigerfoot had gone. The gray tom watched her bound away and he dropped his head.

"If only I could go with you..." He said in a barely audible whisper

He turned around and I saw who he was. The narrow face and broad shoulders. The small paws and yellow eyes. It...It couldn't be! But..I knew it was true! No wonder I never felt close to Tigerfoot! He wasn't my father!

"Birchstorm! Birchstorm's my father!" I yowled


	15. Chapter 15

My heart was pounding in my chest and I was glancing around. It was dark in here and only the faint outline of Wolfclaw told me he was in here. Starclan I hope I didn't wake him..But that dream! How could _I _be related to Birchstorm? How is he my father! Willowheart never told me! He never told me either! I jumped up from the nest and ran out of the den, ignoring the pain in my shoulder.

"I have to know!" I thought

I ran out of camp and into the woods. A sharp breeze ruffled my fur and I stifled the urge to stop and shiver. I couldn't stop to do that. I had to find Birchstorm and know! I then stopped. How could I tell him that I'm his daughter if he saw me as Silverpool? I'd have to reveal my secret! I could never do that! But...he has to know if I need to know. No! He can't! What if he tells? I'll be a freak! What will they think of me? Rainheart _and _Whitefur wouldn't want anything to do with me! I'd be cast out of the clans and be a rogue! All because I asked. However..I couldn't lie anymore. Someone had to know.

"He has to promise." I mewed to myself

Yes...that's it. He's a loyal cat. I just hope he doesn't tell. My belly was in a knot. Something was telling me no...not now. I looked ahead and saw the outline of the pine trees under the bright moon. Tomorrow would be the Gathering..Yes..that's when I should show him. He couldn't attack me and I had to know..Birchstorm wouldn't lie to me. I hope..I turned feeling the weight in my belly grow more and more. Uncertainty and confusion swarmed in my head. I was a half-clan cat. My mother had lied to me and Tigerfoot..Oh that tom! He hated me because of my Shadowclan half. He promised to let them know he was our father, but he never acted like one.

"No wonder he hated me."

My heart sank. I was half-clan. But..this has happened before. Why do I have this weird power. My eyes widened. Was that why I changed when I entered Shadowclan territory? It made sense..I could go into Riverclan or Windclan and nothing. But, I enter my other clan and BAM! Another cat. But why me? I didn't do anything to deserve this curse! I slipped through the entrance and no one was up. Good thing..Last thing I needed was someone asking me anything. I began to walk into the medicine den and suddenly stopped. Wolfclaw was up.

"Where were you?" He asked

"Dirtplace." I said quickly.

I couldn't tell if he believed me. He just looked away and I made my way back to the nest. I didn't feel like sleeping. I didn't need another dream. All those dreams about them..they were talking about me! Did Gingerkit have this to? Before she died? What if it is just me and am I the only cat to have it? I couldn't be the first? This made no sense! My head began to ache with these questions and I couldn't answer them! Not till tomorrow and I see Birchstorm.

It took what felt like moons for someone else to wake up. I looked outside the den and saw Jayclaw with Leafbreeze and Tigerfoot. My pelt bristled. I didn't want to speak to that tom. He hated me and he lied to me. Willowheart did too, but at least she was nice to me. I turned around and laid back down.

"You can go. Just let me add a poultice."

When did Wolfclaw get up? I shrugged as he placed the herbs on my shoulder wound.

"Go ahead." He said

I nodded and happily left. The camp was so quiet right now. The sky was clear and a leaf-bare sun gave a tiny spark of warmth to the area. A bird whistled in the distance. The fresh-kill pile was small..How I wish I could eat something. We've been hungry for a few sunrises. At least the queens are fine. I wondered how Shadowclan was doing. I hissed at myself. Should I go there? I haven't seen Rainheart for a quarter moon and I should be there. It'd be good to see the other clan for a while and it'd be easier for me to talk to Birchstorm if I stayed in Shadowclan camp for a while. I finally got the courage to leave the camp, again. I padded out of the camp and began to run. It wasn't as cold as before and the extra light helped me navigate through the bare landscape. Finally, the Shadowclan border was in front of me and I stopped.

"So much has happened here.." I whispered to myself

And all of it was about me. I breathed in the cold air. Fresh pine was infused with the natural Thunderclan scent. It was like me. Both of them together and inseparable. I walked over the border and felt the familiar shiver and change. It wasn't to bad any more. It hurt so little. I gripped the ground as my shoulders shifted into place. I gasped as it ended. Then, a rustle sounded behind me and I quickly turned. Nothing...I was acting paranoid. I laughed for a quick moment as I headed toward Shadowclan camp.

"Please Starclan..let this day go by fast." I thought

Murmers of cats grew louder as the camp came into my sight. I slipped through the barrier and was inside the camp. Everyone was happy for some reason. I padded over to where the clan was gathering.

"Must be a ceremony." I thought

"Silverpool!"

I looked up at my name. I turned to see Rainheart and...Birchstorm. It was amazing at how similar they looked! And they weren't related! Gray fur and their personality. I flicked my tail and they ran over.

"Where've you been?" It's been almost a half-moon since I last saw you." Rainheart said, a hint of worry in his voice

"I've been on my walks. I feel much better now though." I told him

"Your shoulder! What happened? Were you attacked?"

I forgot about my shoulder! I looked to see the faint wound.

"It was just a thorn bush. I got snagged on it and it dug into me." I replied

"Is that a poultice?" He asked

Why so many questions?

"Ye..Yeah. I..uh..I remembered Treeclaw saying something to me about,..."

What's an herb he uses?

"..uh..Dock! Oh! And some marigold."

Rainheart nodded. Birchstorm was smiling happily at me. Grr. It felt so awkward being around him now that I knew he was my father. I had to tell him. And show him!

"So..What's this about?" I asked

"It's Ashkit's apprentice ceremony! Shadetail's going to take her place as deputy again!" Birchstorm mewed

Thank Starclan. Pebblespot's annoying!

"Welcome Shadowclan!" Rosestar called, "To Ashkit's apprentice ceremony!"

We cheered as Ashkit looked at his paws. Such a shy little kit.

"Ashkit? Do you promise to learn the warrior code to be ready to defend our clan, even at the cost of your life?" The tortoiseshell she-cat asked

"Yes." He mewed quietly

"Then I give you your apprentice name of Ashpaw."

"Ashpaw! Ashpaw!"

The kit sat up a bit. It'd be great to have another apprentice. Poor Blackpaw and Sunpaw have been exhausted!

"Ashpaw..I have thought long and hard about who your mentor should be."

Oh Starclan! Please don't let it be me!

"You need someone brave and who has always been a great asset to Shadowclan, even in our darkest times." She said

Not me! Not me!

"Ashpaw, your mentor shall be Rainheart. Take in his knowledge and even his attitude and use it to help lighten our clan's spirits."

Rainheart looked surprised! This was going to be his first apprentice! He looked at me and I smiled. He'd be a good mentor. I watched him walk over to the new apprentice. I sighed. How much I wanted to be a mentor. Teaching them what I know and how to be a warrior. But, I couldn't! I can't leave the poor cat without a mentor here all the time..They were all chanting his name..I couldn't. They all had normal lives. Loyal to one clan and one clan alone. I had two and I couldn't abandon either. They were all my family. But...How could I keep this up? I'm going to have at least one apprentice and I might even be a queen! Then what am I going to do? I sighed...Things couldn't be more confusing. My stomach twitched. I knew it was bad now..And I didn't know how to help it.


	16. Bittersweet News

I didn't see Rainheart that much since he gained Ashpaw as an apprentice. I felt sick not seeing him. Literally! My stomach's been a wreck! I've been deciding whether or not to go see Treeclaw. It seem swollen too. Did I eat a bad piece of prey? I couldn't be to sure. The only other bad thing was that the Gathering was tonight and I had to tell Birchstorm. I couldn't keep it to myself anymore! Someone had to know. Now we were all starving. The only piece of prey was a small mouse. Luckily the queens and elders had been fed. But, I was now on a hunting patrol and that prey must have been eaten by now! If only I had grabbed it! Everyone else was spread out. Nightfoot was with Shadetail marking borders. I had decided to hunt. Grassfang too.

"If only something would show up!" I thought

Nothing had been sighted! Grr! Thank Starclan Leaf-bare had only a moon left. I think...There's been two Gatherings, one I missed, so yeah! One moon! I padded on, constantly sniffing the air for a sign of food! I then reached the border of Shadowclan with Thunderclan. I saw a piece of prey on the other side. A little mouse. I nearly jumped for it but halted. How could I even think of stealing? Was it stealing? It was my clan...My stomach twisted in a jolt of pain. That's it! I leapt over the border and grabbed the mouse. I felt my shoulders begin to shift out as I saw flecks of brown fur on my chest. I turned around and leapt over the border before much more could happen.

"This is wrong.." I told myself

The warm prey scent drifted up my nose. I sighed. It smelt wonderful. A small rustle came from the distance. I ran away from the border, hoping I wouldn't be caught.

"Who's that?"

It was Grassfang. The tom leapt into the open and turned to me.

"Y..You found food!" He said in astonishment

I nodded, unable to talk with the prey in my jaws.

"Bring it to camp. They need it." He told me

I didn't hesitate. My stomach was growling. Maybe I'd share it with someone. If they queens and elders were good. I ran through the frozen area and entered camp.

"Whoa." I meowed

The fresh-kill pile had...rats. I wrinkled my nose. The two bodies were disgusting. But, they were food. I walked over to the nursery and found Crowflight with her two kits.

"No thanks Silverpool. I shared a rat with my kits a few heartbeats ago. Maybe the elders are hungry." She told me

I nodded happily. My stomach growled again and twitched. I growled, my stomach's been a real pain! I entered the elder's den, dodging the few low-hanging branches.

"Hello?" A ragged voice said

The white body of Snowpelt moved toward me. The old she cat looked at me with her clear eyes. She looked blind, yet had great eyesight, so I was told. I dropped the mouse.

"It's me. Silverpool."

"Ah..No prey for me. Petalfire's asleep and just had a rat with me."

Two rats and another two in the pile? Lot's of them apparently!

"Oh..Okay." I said

Petalfire was snoring in the corner and Snowpelt coughed loudly. She wasn't ill, or else it'd smell of herbs in here, and she'd be in Treeclaw's den. Poor cat. She's old. I entered the warrior's den and sat down with my mouse. I stopped myself from devouring it in a few bites and took my time. My belly was already messed up enough, eating fast wouldn't help. But, it was soon gone and the mouse was nothing but a few bones.

"Well..that's leaf-bare for ya."

I jumped and looked up, seeing the kind face of Birchstorm.

"Yeah. Hardly any prey." I meowed

"Besides rats."

I nodded. I hated rats. Birchstorm laid next to me and I kindly smiled. I winced at a pain in my belly and he looked at me.

"You should check with Treeclaw if your belly is hurting." He told me

I nodded. I smiled as I left. What could be wrong with my belly? I don't recall eating anything bad. Well, anything really. I wasn't starving either since I just ate a mouse.

"Treeclaw?" I asked

No, he wasn't there. However! Brindlepaw was and she knew a good amount.

"Nope! Just me. What's wrong Silverpool?" She asked

"My..My belly hurts."

"Ah. Just lay there." She pointed to a small patch of moss.

"Sorry that it isn't fresh. I'll get fresh moss later." Brindlepaw said

I shrugged. It was okay.

"So, what's up?"

"I just have small pains at times and it's a bit swollen. I think it was something I ate or I'm hungry, but I just had a mouse."

The tortoiseshell nodded and placed her paws on my belly. She felt around as I laid my head down. She removed her paws and nodded.

"How long?" She asked

"About a half-moon."

"So that's what Starclan meant.."

Starclan? What'd that have to do with my belly hurting?

"They said kin of silver to be born from time of snow." Brindlepaw mewed

Kin? No..No..No!

"You're pregnant." She said

"I'm..I'm going to have kits?"

She nodded. No...I couldn't? Who's were they? A half-moon ago, I was here in Shadowclan. It must be Rainheart's kits! But, I'd have to be here for at least 3 moons and I couldn't leave my kits! Maybe, Birchstorm could watch them. But, how could I explain this to Thunderclan? They'd wonder where I was!

"Do..Do you know how many?"

"I..I can not tell. Next moon I'll be able to tell. I'll also tell Treeclaw."

I nodded, still in awe. I was going to be a mom. But, how could I? I will tell Rainheart when I see him and, now, what to do about Thunderclan?

"Thank you Brindlepaw."

She smiled and bounced away. She's so peppy. I got up and padded out of the den toward the warrior's den. My mind was racing. I actually felt a tinge of happiness. I was going to have kits! My own kin..

"Rainheart?"

No answer.

"Nope, he's not here. Just me."

Birchstorm..

"Hey."

Should I tell him? I shrugged, why not? They were going to figure it out soon.

"I figured out why my belly's been hurting." I began.

"Why?" He asked

"I'm having Rainheart's kits." I told him

He jumped up happily and walked over.

"That's excellent Silverpool. Rainheart will be thrilled!"

"Definitely. Brindlepaw said she doesn't know how many yet."

"One or four, they're more warriors for the clan. Also, they'll be here in new-leaf! Prey and green!"

That'll be good. They'll grow up in warm weather.

"I bet Rosestar knows by now. Brindlepaw probably told her." Birchstorm mewed

I nodded.

"And she'll mention it at the Gathering tonight! I can't wait to see my friend from Riverclan. He's been hoping to become deputy."

Now he's trying with small talk. I nodded here and there, but I wasn't in the mood to talk. I was having Rainheart's kits and what would I do with Thunderclan. I sighed, this was bittersweet. I looked up at the sky. A thin purple lining was in the distance and I'd be leaving soon for the Gathering, and that's when Birchstorm would figure out.


	17. The Fateful Gathering(1)

Night had finally come. I looked up and saw Silverpelt. The millions and millions of stars glimmered in the indigo sky and I smiled knowing our warrior ancestors were watching over us. The full moon illuminated our camp giving it a silver glow. I looked around for Birchstorm and Rainheart. They had to come. I wish I could see him, but I hardly do. He's been busy with Ashpaw and Birchstorm has at least been with me. The shock of kits had not worn off, but merely shrunk. I was happy, yet I had no idea what to tell Thunderclan. Should I just lie? I had to..But how?

"Silverpool?"

I turned to see Rainheart padding over. He had a smile on his face and a small scratch on his muzzle.

"What happened?" I asked

"Ashpaw forgot to keep his claws sheathed."

I nodded. He smiled again and it kinda unnerved me.

"Your having kits. It'll be wonderful!" He mewed

He seemed happy. It's a great thing and I agreed with him. It would be wonderful.

"I wonder if Rosestar will mention it." He said

"Maybe," I began, "Usually when kits are born they say something."

"True." He replied

I watched as Rosestar made her way out of her den and onto a low hanging hazel branch.

"Come on, it's time." I mewed

We padded over as Rosestar made the announcement of who was going. I watched as all the apprentices bounded over, but Ashpaw came over to Rainheart.

"What's it like?" He asked

"It's great. You can mingle with the other apprentices from other clans." Rainheart began, "It is peaceful then and no fights can occur, okay."

Ashpaw nodded, seeming a bit happier. He bounded towards Blackpaw and Sunpaw and I turned my attention to Rainheart. He looked so calm. He had nothing to worry about.

"Hey!"

Birchstorm padded over and happily sat in front of us.

"Can you believe this weather? Freezing yet no clouds. The good thing is that the moon is perfectly in sight."

I gave a quick _mrrow_ of laughter as the group began moving. Good thing the lake wasn't to far away and it might be frozen. I've always wondered what it looked like when it was frozen. A new scent drifted toward us as I noticed Cloudstar up ahead. Jayclaw was next to him and..Whitefur. He was walking along with Leafbreeze and Poppysky. I wanted to join them and walk with both of my clans, but I stayed with Shadowclan. Cloudstar turned and nodded toward Rosestar who flicked her tail. I gave a curt nod to Whitefur who gave another nod.

"It's so nice when the clans are like this." I mewed

"Yup." Rainheart agreed

As Thunderclan finished crossing, we took to the tree bridge. The water had a thin veil of ice over it, but near the shore it was moving a bit. I jumped onto the bridge and began to cross, trying not to slip on the few patches of ice. I leapt down right behind Rainheart and we padded over to wherever Rosestar was bringing us. She stopped right next to Riverclan and gave us the signal of here. She walked away as other cats went off to see their friends. Unfortunatly, Birchstorm went over to Riverclan. Why now? I needed to talk to him!

"I'm going to go see Thunderclan." I mewed

"Okay." Rainheart mewed

Hmm..He seemed okay with it.

"Just be careful." He said as I walked away

That's more like him. I wandered over to my other clan and saw so many familiar faces. Leafbreeze, Poppysky, Graypelt! I didn't see Tigerfoot, but I did see Whitefur. He was talking to Barkpaw, who seemed extremely happy.

"Hi Whitefur." I mewed

The white tom looked up, a flicker of...suspicion?

"Hello F..Silverpool."

He seemed nervous. I lashed my tail once and walked away. Why did he seem nervous? He's been to plenty of Gatherings, more than me!

"Come back here!"

A flash of pink and then black crossed my vision as something ran into my legs.

"Hey!"

The two cats looked up. It was Ashpaw and a pink/gray she-cat. I looked at the amber eyes and recognized it as Rosepaw of Windclan.

"Sorry Silverpool. We were just having fun!" Ashpaw mewed

"Yeah! I told ya I was faster!" Rosepaw boasted

"No! I just tripped!"

I rolled my eyes at the young apprentice.

"Let the Gathering begin!"

I ran back over to Shadowclan and quickly found Rainheart and Birchstorm, who were happily talking.

"Hey guys." I said

"You're okay?" He asked

"Of course!" I happily replied

I turned my attention to the tree and saw Fernstar standing proud. She looked a lot better from when I saw her at the battle. I wonder how many lives she had left.

"We have been affected by leaf-bare just as the other clans have been. But, we all have one more moon to deal with this weather and then we can welcome new-leaf. However, we do have good news. We welcome Stormpelt and Finchfur, the newest warriors of Windclan!"

I remember them! I looked to see the new warriors who were sitting next to each other. They must have been made warriors after the battle! I chanted their name with the rest of the cats. I looked to see Thunderclan barely doing anything, obviously still mad with Windclan.

"We also have a new apprentice. We welcome Mudpaw, the son of Mothfur, our deputy who we welcome back after her six moon stay with her kit."

I smiled happily, he looked a little shy, but what apprentice wasn't at their first Gathering.

"Finally, our medicine cat apprentice has gained his full name. We welcome Grayfall and hope he will serve for moons to come when Blackcloud has finished her time as our medicine cat."

Wow..a lot of good things for Windclan. She laid down again, not mentioning the battle. Why would they mention one they lost? As Duskstar of Riverclan took her turn, I looked over at Birchstorm who was fully focused on her. Now would be a good time and when it is done, it's done.

"Birchstorm?" I asked

He didn't respond. I nudged his shoulder and he turned.

"What is it?" He asked

"It's important." I told him

"Can it wait?" He asked

"_No_." I implied

He looked at me a little stunned at the sternness in my voice.

"Just follow me. Please!" I begged

"Okay..It isn't my last Gathering!" He joked

I gave a small smile as I walked out of the area. I turned to see him follow me, a little uncertainty in his eyes. I gave a nod to him, hopefully reassuring him.

"This is it.." I told myself, "He will know and after that.."

I didn't finish, for I didn't know what would happen next.


	18. The Fateful Gathering(2)

I leapt off the tree bridge and smelled the cold air. Everything was drenched in moonlight and it cast a beautiful glow. It had to be the right choice of telling Birchstorm, or else a sign would show up. I was done lying and I had to make sure he was my father.

"Where are we going?" He asked

"Just follow me." I replied

We headed toward Shadowclan territory. Soon, pine trees began to show up and the ground felt a little damp, telling me that we were in our territory. I turned left toward Thunderclan. Each pawstep brought a new thought to my head. Would he freak out? Would he deny that I am his daughter? What if he hurt me? Or worse...told everyone! My heart raced as the border grew closer and closer. I suddenly stopped as fear took over. My breathing grew faster and faster. I couldn't do this! I can't! He'd freak out! I can't! I turned to see him looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay Silverpool?" He asked

I nodded. How would I begin it? I can't just walk over and say 'I'm your daughter!'. That'd be weird and it would freak me out. I had to break it to him slowly..But how to start it? I sighed and began to walk again. Soon, the border was in sight and I slowed my breathing, trying to calm myself down.

"Why are..are we at the Thunder.. border?" He asked nervously

Why did **he **sound nervous? He didn't have that big of a secret!

"Birch..Birchstorm." I began

Suddenly, a image appeared in my head. It was of two cats I didn't know. Yet, I figured out their names, as though they were friends. One was a black and white tom named Blacktail and the other was a brown she-cat who's name was Swiftpoppy.

"Please..Please! Don't be mad at me." She mewed

"I won't, if you aren't lying." Blacktail said sternly

Swiftpoppy turned and she looked a lot like me! Brown fur and green eyes, just a light color of fur! She looked back at Blacktail, who was sitting there calmly. I padded closer. This was odd. This wasn't an image, more like a...memory? Swiftpoppy stepped over what I guessed was the Windclan/Riverclan border. When she was fully over, she changed!

"What the?" Blacktail asked

Her fur was changing to a blue/gray color. I watched as her tail lengthened and her ears changed from rounded to pointed. Her fur fluffed out a bit and her paws shrank a bit. When she was fully changed, she turned to reveal that her eyes had changed color. They were a pale yellow color.

"Mis..Mistfur? Where..Where is Swiftpoppy?"

Oh Starclan! She's like me!

"I am Swiftpoppy." Mistfur replied

I wasn't the only one! But..why did this seem like it happened before? Like..I should know this?

"No..No you can't be!" Blacktail shouted

"Listen to me. Starclan gave this to me! As said, do what you want. I understand if you don't love me anymore. I am half-clan and this is what happened to me. Me alone."

"Moorfoot wouldn't have done that! He's our deputy!" Blacktail retorted

"He did, with the now dead Poolflower. They were mates and had me and my dead brother. I was cursed with this and have kept it a secret." She replied

Blacktail didn't reply.

"Do what you want...Tell everyone. I'm tired of lying! If you don't love me anymore...then fine. I understand. You don't have to love a freak!" She shouted

Blacktail got up and walked over.

"You're not a freak..." He mewed gently, "I won't tell anyone. I am amazed at your level of trust and I won't betray you, ever. One question though." He said

"Yes?"

"What should I call you?" He said, almost as a joke

"When I'm in Windclan, call me Swiftpoppy. When I am here, call me Mistfur." She replied

"Thank you, Mistfur."

The vision faded and I was back in my territory in the present day and I heard Birchstorm behind me.

"Silverpool?" He said, sounding worried and scared.

"Sorry, just getting my thoughts together." I replied

He was next to me and I smiled. I wasn't the only one and Blacktail took it okay. Hopefully Birchstorm would trust me too.

"Birchstorm." I began, "Listen to me right now. Don't freak out or do anything rash. Promise me now."

"I promise." He said

"Okay. I know your secret."

Birchstorm's eyes widened.

"Wha..What secret?" He asked

"About you and Willowheart." I said

Birchstorm look appalled. I expected it.

"How?" He asked

"Because I am your kit."

"No! We had two kits!" He shouted

He then placed a paw over his mouth, like he shouldn't have said that.

"I know. Flowerkit and Gingerkit, right?"

He nodded, his eyes still wide.

"I am your kit. But, I am a different sort of half-clan. Half Shadowclan and Half Thunderclan. Watch, but don't say anything." I told him

He nodded, removing his paw. I turned to face my other home and jumped over to border, not wanting to take my time. My shoulder's narrowed as my face widened. I saw flecks of brown fur appear and my paws grow. My tail grew a bit as the brown fur took over my silver. I sighed as it was complete. I turned and saw Birchstorm with his eyes wide.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked

"Fl..Flowerkit?" He asked

I nodded.

"I never truly met you. But, I knew you from Gatherings and knew you were my daughter. I never knew of this though." Birchstorm mewed

"It's okay Birchstorm. I chose to take another clan as Silverpool. It only happens when I enter Shadowclan."

"Does it hurt?" He asked

"Not anymore. It's just a little uncomfortable."

He walked up to the border and I got as close as I could. He actually walked over and rubbed next to me.

"I never saw you..I wasn't there for you. I couldn't! I wanted to tell you, but when Willowheart died, I couldn't. She wanted us to tell you together." He explained.

"It's okay. I grew up fine." I replied

"You did. You are a wonderful warrior. For both of your clans." He meowed

He glanced up at me, his eyes were glowing with happiness.

"Thank you Flowerheart." He said

"Now, don't tell anyone. I wanted to see how you would act. I will tell Rainheart on my own!" I said quickly.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, "Oh Starclan! Your kits!"

"I know. I don't know what to do.."

"I have an idea." Birchstorm began

"What?"

"Well..it seems kinda wrong. How about say that Starclan sent you a message saying that you have to leave?"

It could work!

"Wait..they won't believe just me."

"Say Starclan told you at the Moonpool and that's why you left the Gathering."

That was great! It'd make perfect sense! I'd leave and finally have something logical!

"Thanks Birchstorm!"

He nodded. I leapt over the border and felt the usual changes happen. He cocked his head as the change finished.

"Done." I said

"It just looks weird." He mewed

I smiled. This went much better than I had ever thought!

"I'll meet you back at the Gathering." I said

"Okay, see ya Silverpool." Birchstorm meowed

He padded away and I sighed. He accepted me. I have to tell Rainheart too. He wouldn't truly love me if I lied.

"Gotcha..."

I jumped at the voice and turned. A pair of gleaming green eyes were in the darkness and a ginger pelt shimmered in the moonlight.

"I saw you change. I thought I had seen something fake, but I was wrong. Now, I know what you are and you can do nothing!" He said

The fire-pelted tom bounded away. His black paws invisible in the night. The only cat I didn't need to figure it out and he did!

"Tigerfoot..."


	19. Chapter 19

Tigerfoot! It had to be him! My eyes clouded as his silhouette disappeared. He knew...he knew about me. I ran back the way I came and found the Gathering area. Cats were still there and I could faintly hear Rosestar's voice. I'm guessing it was ending soon. I leapt onto the bridge and ran across, luckily not slipping. I leapt off the bridge and found my clan.

"Birchstorm!" I called

The gray tom turned to me and his happy gaze darkened as he saw me. Rainheart was next to him and saw me too.

"Wha..What happened?" He asked

"I'll explain back at camp. I want you both to know _everything_." I told them

Birchstorm nodded and Rainheart looked a little confused. I forced myself to turn my attention to Rosestar.

"...and we welcome our deputy Shadetail back to her post as deputy after her six moons as Ashpaw's mother." Rosestar announced.

As Rosestar laid down, I looked at my paws. My heart was still racing over what just happened. Tigerfoot was going to ruin my life! I thought he cared about Willowheart enough to keep this secret and just this! This is how he'll ruin it...I thought he cared about me! Why has he been acting like this? I never did anything to him!

"Come along Silverpool." Rainheart said

I nodded..I hardly wanted to do anything. I dragged my paws across the island and climbed the bridge. I was doomed! He would tell someone and ruin me! What if he already did? Who else knew? What if Thunderclan knew? Oh Starclan who else knows? I froze on the bridge and felt someone run into me. I wobbled a bit, but didn't fall.

"Hey!"

I didn't respond. I just got off the bridge. I turned to see Pebblespot pad away. Birchstorm and Rainheart were staring at me.

"You okay?" Rainheart asked

"I'll explain. Just follow me." I mewed

I took the same path that Birchstorm and I took a few heartbeats ago. I even saw the faintest mark of my paws in the softer ground. I looked ahead and saw the border. I inhaled the fresh scent of the undergrowth and a mixture of the pine scent of Shadowclan. I thought back to Swiftpoppy and Blacktail. He accepted her and she luckily didn't have to deal with anything..I think. The vision/memory came back.

"Thank you Blacktail. I'll see ya later." She mewed

The tom nodded and ran back into his territory. I padded around to see if anyone was there and found something. A black tuft of fur.

"Ravenwing?" I asked

I shook my head. How did I know his name? I didn't live here! I ran back to where Mistfur was. Her yellow eyes were full of relief and it was obvious, she was in love. I felt happy for her. I wonder how her other love was doing. My eyes widened as I was back in my day.

"Silverpool!"

I quickly turned to see Rainheart and Birchstorm.

"Are you sure?" Birchstorm asked

"Yes. I trust you and I trust him even more." I mewed

Birchstorm nodded and looked toward Rainheart.

"Don't worry." He told him

Rainheart cocked his head at Birchstorm as I looked at him.

"Rainheart, I trust you enough to show you this. You're an excellent fri-no..not friend." I mewed

I saw his eyes widen with shock. I knew how I felt right now..it was the same way I felt about Whitefur.

"B..Bu." Rainheart began

"I love you." I mewed

His eyes gained a happier light now, not the disappointed one that had existed.

"I love you too." Rainheart nearly whispered

I knew that..it was just nice that he said it. I looked over at Birchstorm who smiled gently.

"Alright, now don't freak out." I told him

"Why? What-" He began

"Just, don't."

I leapt over the border again and the usual change occurred. My shoulders shifted inward and my fur fluffed up and turned brown. Same old same old. As it ended, I turned to face Rainheart, who's jaw was hanging.

"Uh..." He said

"Don't worry. It gets less weird." Birchstorm mewed

Rainheart glared at him oddly.

"You..You've seen this?" He asked

"Yes." Birchstorm replied calmly

"There's more." I told him

"What now? You change into a dog?" Rainheart joked

I gave a _mrrow _of laughter and shook my head.

"I'm his daughter." I said pointing to Birchstorm.

"His? But..he never had a kit! Also, you're from Thunderclan..or Shadowclan.." He started saying

"He was with my mother, Willowheart. They had me and my sister."

"And Willowheart and your sister are dead?" He asked

"Yeah.." I said sadly

"So..Flowerheart?" He asked

I gave him a nod.

"This is where you go for your 'walks'?"

I nodded again.

"Well...A little odd. But, it is also awesome!" Rainheart exclaimed

That..I didn't expect! He was smiling and lashed his tail happily once.

"Think about it, you can have two lives and you have all of this and it just seems...wow!" He shouted

"Well..thanks!" I replied

"He took it well." Birchstorm mewed

I nodded with my eyes wide. I smiled toward Rainheart.

"Well, one thing." I began, "The kits."

"Oh Starclan! I forgot about them! What are we going to do when they're born?"

"Well..Birchstorm suggested I lie," I began

"Lie? About the kits?"

"No! Just say that I had a dream from Starclan to visit the old forest area and sleep at the Moonstone! Well, he just said Starclan dream and I thought of the Moonstone."

"So..what do ya think?" I asked

Rainheart was quiet for a while..I saw his eyes full of concentration. I hope he still liked me the way he did. It was a relief that he found it..well...awesome. After a few moments, I grew a little worried. What was he thinking about?

"Flowerheart, I love you for who you are. No matter if you're Silverpool of Shadowclan or Flowerheart of Thunderclan. You'll always be the best cat I know.." He purred

His pelt brushed against my fur as he walked past me. I smiled in relief. But..this moment wasn't going to last. I had to tell them about Tigerfoot.

"Rainheart, Birchstorm." I began

Rainheart backed up to join Birchstorm. The two toms looked at me as I continued. I told them about how Tigerfoot saw me. Their eyes widened, but Rainheart's were full of anger while Birchstorm's were full of fear and sadness. I padded over the border to be with them and barely felt the change. I wasn't focused on that at the moment, all I cared about was him and what he planned to do.

"Oh Silverpool.." Birchstorm mewed, "That's terrible."

"He can't do that!" Rainheart exclaimed

I looked into his eyes and saw the anger die away to disbelief. He wouldn't have expected it. Nor did I.

"I'll make sure he doesn't. No one will hurt you." He told me

My heart swelled with happiness to know he cared this much. Rainheart turned around and began mumbling to himself.

"It's not right." Birchstorm began, "He was with me and Willowheart, he even said he'd take care of you!"

He did? He did a lousy job of it. He did nothing with us. I looked back at Thunderclan. I had to go back, just to see what he might have done.

"Guys." I began

Rainheart turned around and Birchstorm looked up.

"I..I'm going to go back to Thunderclan for now. I have to see what he might do. Also, I have to tell them about the dream."

Rainheart's eyes clouded as he padded over to me.

"Be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

I purred as he spoke. He truly loved me, and I felt the same way about him. He stepped back and I was staring at the two toms I cared the most about. My actual father and the love of my life. Then..Whitefur came up. I loved him too..I think. He was nice at times, but he didn't take to much of an interest in me when I was there.

"Thank you both. I'll see you when I can." I mewed

"Starclan light your path." Birchstorm mewed

"Same for you both."

I turned around, not wanting to see them. My heart felt like it was breaking as I walked over the border. I wanted to stay with them, in Shadowclan. But, I had to do this.

"Goodbye." I said

But, I didn't look back.


	20. A Hurtful Response

A moon had passed and I hadn't told anyone in Thunderclan. My belly was a lot bigger from when I found out I was having kits. No one had said anything, nor did I. Luckily for me, Tigerfoot had done nothing. However, he had been following me as much as he could. I really needed to talk to Whitefur. But, I could never get close to him. I had to do it at some point! As I left the warrior den, I spotted him near the fresh-kill pile, or what was left. Even with leaf-bare coming to a close in less than a moon, it was still small. I walked over to him and laid my tail on his back.

"What's wrong?" I asked

He looked up at me. It felt unnerving when he did that. His eyes held the same light they did back at the Gathering. Suspicion? It just creeped me out.

"Nothing. I'm just starving right now." He told me, "The apprentices can't do much. They have training and have to take care of the elders and queens. But, we can't do much for her now."

He was talking about No-claw. She was doing bad. She was constantly visited by kits, apprentices, everyone. She had always been a valued member of our clan, even before her accident. She'd been captured by twolegs as a warrior and was there for moons. She lost all her claws and had to retire. It was an amazing story, all kits loved it. Now, leaf-bare might take it away from the generations of unborn kits. I picked up the mouse, not letting her starve now. I ran over to the den, the beech tree boughs hitting my pelt.

"No-claw?" I asked, dropping my prey

"She's over there." Coalstorm mewed

I entered, bringing the mouse over to her. Her gray/white pelt was stretched over her bones and her flank was moving gently up and down.

"No-claw?" I asked again

Her eyes opened and she turned to me. Her eyes were full of fatigue.

"Hello Flowerheart." She mewed quietly

"Here.." I said, dropping the mouse

"Don't waste it Flowerheart. It won't help. Star..Starclan is calling me."

My heart sank. It was over..she wasn't gonna make it through leaf-bare.

"No..No eat this. It'll help!" I exclaimed

Her eyes were relaxed and she looked peaceful.

"Go..Go get Wolfclaw." She whispered

I ran out of the den, Wolfclaw must know something! climbed into his den, calling his name.

"I'm coming."

He was taking his time! Doesn't he know someone's dying?

"Hurry up! It's No-claw!"

His ears pricked and he ran over, he shoved past me and into the open. Geez, mention her name and he'll move a lot faster! Following him, I noticed more cats forming around the elder's den. I shoved past them and found Whitefur.

"It...it's her. Isn't it?" He asked

I nodded sadly. I padded in the den and sat next to Wolfclaw, who was nudging the mouse to her.

"Come on No-claw." He said

"Don't. Give it to the other elders. I know it is my time."

Her eyes grew misty as she looked to her right.

"Grasscloud? Is..Is that you?"

She coughed viciously for a few heartbeats. My eyes clouded as her breathing grew slower and slower, until her head fell to the ground and it stopped all together. I sighed as Wolfclaw dipped his head.

"A fine..fine warrior she was. All through her life. I was glad to be her clanmate, even though my destiny was different." Wolfclaw managed to say

Did he love her? It would make sense.. Wolfclaw got up and walked through the crowd. I followed, not wanting to be there now. I looked over at Whitefur, who's eyes were too cloudy.

"Whitefur?" I began

It was time. I felt it. Tigerfoot and all of Thunderclan would be occupied with her death. He looked up and I beckoned for him to follow me. He walked over and I headed for the entrance. Something was nagging me not to do it. I had to. I didn't want to lie to him anymore. At least one Thunderclan cat should know of my secret, and I'd want him to be it. I padded over the frozen ground, taking in the scenery. A few patches of green, stating leaf-bare's fleeing. A somewhat cloudy sky with a hidden sun. I looked to my left and found the outline of the Sky Oak, the large tree was bare of leave and it reflected the few sun glares off the frost that decorated it. Soon, the Shadowclan border was there.

"Whi..Whitefur." I began

Whitefur walked next to me and looked at me in the eye. His eyes were not filled with suspicion, but anger. I backed up, alarmed by the fire in them. He stepped forward to me and growled. His hackles were rising and he bared his teeth, lashing his tail.

"You are a betrayer." He hissed

I jumped back as he lashed out at me.

"I thought Tigerfoot was lying!" He shouted

Tigerfoot! He told him about me!

"He told me about you! You're half Shadowclan! You've been with them this whole time!"

He leapt on me and pushed me over the border. He stepped back as I tried to get up. The change was occurring as I managed to look at him. His eyes showed no surprise, just anger. I stood up as it finished.

"He told me! You were a filthy half-clan cat! Then this! You turn into this! You're a freak!" Whitefur yowled

I was speechless. He..He hated me! My heart was racing as he stepped over the border into my face.

"Stay away from me, your no warrior."

"You..You said you liked me." I managed to say

He stepped back.

"No. I like Flowerheart, the loyal warrior to only Thunderclan. Not Flowerheart the traitor to Shadowclan." He growled

He ran off, leaving me on Shadowclan's side. I fell to the ground, beginning to sob. He hated me...and Tigerfoot had done this. My anger flared, **Tigerfoot** did this! I stepped up and unsheathed my claws. He was going to pay...


End file.
